


【星鬼】短篇合集

by sarumi520



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumi520/pseuds/sarumi520
Summary: 糖爹朱星杰x甜心王琳凯年龄操作有含有微量卜岳





	1. 所以和黑粉恋爱了

偶像朱星杰x黑粉王琳凯  
别上升真人

1  
王琳凯第一次受到这种耻辱。  
女朋友平时里当着自己的面，捧着手机声嘶力竭地对直播中的偶像喊着“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊杰哥我爱你”“老公你看看我”“宝贝你真可爱啊啊啊”“呜呜呜我的糖纸哥哥呀”，而对他这位正牌男友视若无睹也就算了，在床上的时候怎么可以喊的还是偶像的名字！  
当他听到女友迷迷糊糊间讲的“朱星杰”三个字的时候一下子就软了。  
感觉头上种下青青草原的王琳凯爆发了——  
“我受不了了，我们分手吧”

2  
被前·女友留下心理阴影的王琳凯从此成为了朱星杰的黑粉，誓要将这股被赤裸裸精神出轨的怨气发泄到他身上。  
在微博专门去搜“朱星杰”，看到粉丝对着他的饭拍吹彩虹屁吹得天花乱坠，愤愤然留言，“我不觉得他多帅啰，长得跟个胡巴一样这么丑，你们这些小女生怎么一点审美都没有”  
短短几分钟就收到了粉丝们的愤怒以及对自己全家的不友好问候，“网络喷子为喷而喷”“能说这种话的一定是屌丝nmsl”“杠精希望你先治治自己的眼睛ok？”  
王琳凯的账号瞬间沦陷，回复不过来，只好骂了一句“操”，便开始疯狂往账号里转发朱星杰的黑料，什么卖人设啊什么被包养啊。也不在粉丝堆下骂了，改为每天持之以恒地在朱星杰的微博私信里骂，还不带重样的。

3  
另一边朱星杰看到被骂的私信也是一脸懵逼。  
本来对黑粉一贯处理方式都是直接拉黑，但那天也许是太无聊，指尖在私信对话框往上一翻，发觉这个黑子居然能每天坚持不懈地骂上几句。  
怪有毅力的。他想。  
点进那个id叫“快乐病毒小鬼”的账号一看，基本是转发的自己的黑料，间歇还有关于街舞、hiphop的资讯，都是些男孩子会关注的内容。  
甚至还有一张抱着篮球的他拍，是一个脏辫少年对着镜头灿烂地笑，有点像家里养的那只虎斑猫。这个黑粉明明长得还挺可爱的嘛。  
按返回回到私信对话框，对着上一条消息“你这只胡巴！萝卜精！”，憋着笑回复了一句“有我这么帅的胡巴吗”。  
那边大概没想到会被搭理，过了半天才放炮仗一般连续发了好几条，“你这个自恋狂！”“不要脸的家伙！”“你心里没有balance！自恋！”

4  
于是调戏这个小黑粉成了朱星杰跑通告之余的娱乐消遣。  
“今天我的黑粉又骂我什么了呢”这样想着的朱星杰莫名生起些小兴奋，点开却发现还没有新消息。手指敲敲屏幕，刷新了好几次，终于忍不住发过去一句，“不骂我了？”  
对方直到第二天才回复，“才不是！昨天发烧了”  
朱星杰刚发过去“没事吧？吃药了没”，就收到哔哩吧啦一堆消息，“才不用你假惺惺关心我”“今天我要补上昨天的份骂你”“你这个虚伪的男人”。  
看到这熟悉的画风，不知道为什么朱星杰心里很舒坦，舒坦得让自己怀疑——难道自己是抖m？

5  
“你是不是个gay啊”王琳凯看完朱星杰和另一个男歌手的粉红同框照，和一些模糊暧昧的传言，忍不住打下这个问句。过了好久对面才回，“啊？我看上去像？”  
“不是说你为那姓周的写情歌送礼物，四舍五入都领证结婚了吗”王琳凯认真发过去这句话的时候大概没想到朱星杰会噗地喷出了正在喝的水。  
“你说周彦辰？就是兄弟啊，你在哪里看的乱七八糟的东西”朱星杰的恶趣味趁机冒了头，“如果是和你倒是可以考虑下。”  
意料之中的，王琳凯炸毛了，“gay里gay气的你别恶心我！我是直男！”

6  
王琳凯没有想过有一天会以这种形式和朱星杰见面——在商场溜达的时候突然被一群高喊着“J ZEN老公”的粉丝推着往前冲，等反应过来的时候自己已经在路演舞台的正前方，一抬头正好对上那张最熟悉也最不喜欢的脸。  
还朝自己笑，真烦。  
王琳凯转身就想往外溜，结果周边的粉丝一直往前涌，挤了个水泄不通，想出去也走不了。偏偏这时候好像是什么粉丝福利环节，那家伙指着自己开了口，“就这位男粉吧”  
被旁边的女粉丝们齐刷刷用嫉妒的眼光盯着，王琳凯也不敢说“我不是你粉丝，我黑你好久了”，只好乖乖跟着保安上了台。

7  
粉丝福利环节是玩pocky游戏，由两个人分别从两端开始吃同一根pocky，先咬断或者先松口的人就算输，并且有相应惩罚。  
听到这个游戏规则的时候王琳凯还觉得没什么，真正玩起来的时候才觉得大事不妙。咬着巧克力棒一端的时候被迫要正对着对方的脸，那个讨厌的家伙偏偏还要目光炯炯地盯着自己看，脸上还带着笑意越凑越近，连他的眼妆是什么颜色都能看得一清二楚。  
王琳凯目光闪烁不敢直视前方，只好闷头啃着巧克力棒。放空的脑子里居然钻进一个念头:这家伙皮肤真的好白啊。  
突然粉丝高昂的尖叫声打断了他的神游，王琳凯才发现两人距离已经缩短到了鼻尖碰鼻尖，嘴唇都几乎要挨着了。抬眼发觉朱星杰还笑盈盈地看着他，似乎还要继续这个暧昧的互动，吓得王琳凯咔嚓一声咬断了pocky。

8  
“哎呀，是粉丝输了呢”主持人的声音传过来，“不知道朱星杰你想要给他什么惩罚呢”  
王琳凯还没从刚才的冲击中缓过神来，就听到朱星杰拿过话筒说，“嗯……我舍不得惩罚我亲爱的甜酒，该怎么办呢”  
台下的粉丝尖叫声更甚。王琳凯腹诽一句，还能更假情假意一点吗，是男人就痛快点。  
“这位甜酒这么可爱，要不就罚你唱学猫叫吧。”  
王琳凯敢保证，他绝对看到了朱星杰对他“居心叵测”“不怀好意”的笑容。  
那首抖音神曲实在太嗲，他只好支支吾吾地撒了谎，“我没听过这首歌。”  
“没关系，我给你看原版视频”主持人偷偷看了眼朱星杰的表情，递过手机，屏幕里已经开始播放学猫叫的抖音。  
王琳凯在那一刻被逼入了绝境。  
最后王琳凯被迫在所有人炽烈的注视下表演了“我们一起学猫叫，一起喵喵喵喵喵”。一边羞耻得满脸通红，一边在心里痛骂:朱星杰你这个混蛋！我恨你！

9  
活动结束后不知道为什么被工作人员拉着说是要留下联系方式做记录。  
王琳凯留下了自己的微信，当天晚上就收到好友申请的通知——“我是朱星杰”。果断点了删除。  
那人过段时间又继续申请，王琳凯想要删掉消息的时候，手指不小心点到了“接受”。还没等他把这人拉黑，那边就发过来了消息——  
“为什么不加我”“你不是我男粉吗”“小琳？”  
王琳凯被那个称呼肉麻得抖了一抖，心想为什么会被这个家伙盯上。突然灵光一闪:  
这个死gay该不会是想要睡粉吧？那如果我顺着他意，是不是就能拍些照片爆料给卓伟说他道德沦丧约炮男粉之类的？  
于是回了一句“我只是没想到偶像会真的来加我”以后又大胆地发了一句，“我不整那些虚的，直说了，我想和你上床”。  
对方在良久的沉默后发了一个酒店地址。  
真是世风日下，原来粉丝约偶像都这么容易的吗？王琳凯心里感叹。

10  
事情从进了酒店房间门的那一刻就变得不对劲起来。王琳凯被压在墙上亲得喘不过气，对方一个膝盖还顶进自己双腿之间，煽情地蹭着下身，让他很快就硬了。  
不过王琳凯理智尚在，偷偷去摸手机，想要趁事态变得严重前，拍几张照片作证据，却被朱星杰一把把手机扔到了远处，还用不知道哪里来的领带绑住自己双手。  
这下挣扎也挣扎不了，王琳凯急了便喊“我不要做了，我是直男”。而朱星杰很温柔地笑了笑，手里却扯下王琳凯的内裤堵住了他的嘴，“乖，我会让你很舒服的”  
被推倒在床上舔咬着锁骨的时候，王琳凯满脑子回旋的都是两个字——“完蛋”。  
朱星杰的尺寸对于还没被开过苞的王琳凯来说，有些许过分。被一下一下狠狠操弄着前列腺时，王琳凯又痛又爽，一万句mmp堵在喉咙又说不出口，只能泪眼汪汪地瞪着对方。  
最过分的是，对方趁他被插弄得迷迷糊糊，中途拿起手机说“你不是有这种情趣吗，那我给你录录看你现在这个样子好不好”，用镜头对着他。想也知道是怎样一副糟糕又糜乱的模样。

11  
第二天王琳凯醒的时候，腰酸痛得不行，下意识爆出一句“朱星杰我cnm”。  
一扭头却发现刚骂的人就在自己旁边。  
“醒了呀，”朱星杰笑眯眯的，“床也上了，我们来谈谈正事吧。等下，我该说你是我的男粉小琳，还是，我的黑粉小鬼呢。”  
被戳穿身份的王琳凯内心慌得一比。该不会是要告自己侵害名誉权什么的吧？这么胡乱猜测着，紧张到结巴，“怎……怎么……了吗”  
“做我男朋友吧。”  
“诶？”王琳凯懵了一下，“不要，我又不喜欢你”  
“可是你昨天不是这么说的。”朱星杰看上去有些委屈，手里点开一个视频给他看。  
视频先是传来朱星杰的声音，“喜不喜欢我，宝贝”，晃动的镜头里能看到王琳凯湿漉漉的眸眼，潮红的脸颊，还有浑身的吻痕，“呜嗯……喜欢……嗯…喜欢老公…”  
“给我关掉！”王琳凯满脸通红大叫道。  
朱星杰锁了屏幕，正色道，“其实，你每天在私信骂我的时候就觉得你很可爱，逗你玩很有意思，路演的时候我也一眼就知道是你，之后做的事情都是故意的，只是没想到你会这么早自己送上门来，我没忍住。王琳凯，我喜欢你。”

12  
最后王琳凯还是在朱星杰的告白下屈服了。  
说到底朱星杰还是很好看的……声音也好听……本人也很温柔体贴……也很器大活好……咳咳。

end

番外？  
两人谈了恋爱以后，朱星杰表示那天晚上的王琳凯的眼神里都是无措，但又被情欲弄得神情迷乱，“表情真的很欠操。”然后被王琳凯脸红着追着打。


	2. 美食博主和偶像的同居故事

美食博主朱星杰x偶像王琳凯

1  
朱星杰是个在b站上过万粉的美食博主，平时维持着一周两更的速度发布制作料理的视频，从照烧鸡肉饭到海洋慕斯蛋糕，再到麻辣小龙虾，相当随性地想到什么做什么。  
作为一个美食博主，菜肴做得垂涎欲滴活色生香是一方面，朱星杰讲解的声音也在另一方面沦陷了一大堆声控，那温柔的声线教你做菜的步骤天知道有多酥。情人节特辑时难得露了脸，粉丝才惊觉这是个很会做菜的帅哥，一批批妹子被吸成女友粉。  
弹幕里的日常无非是“每次看到杰哥的小胖手就很想笑”“我就不该在深夜点开这个视频的，好饿！”“呜呜呜杰哥别玩菜了玩我吧！”  
其实人间不直的，朱星杰有个合法同居的男朋友，叫做王琳凯，还是个漂亮的小爱豆，艺名叫小鬼。粉丝面前甜甜地叫着达琳，笑起来星眸皓齿，行走的少女心收割机，但只有朱星杰知道，他就是个又皮又欠揍的小孩，在家里半点偶像该有的样子也没有。不过，还怪可爱的。

2  
“唔…好香。”王琳凯睡眼惺忪，揉着眼睛从卧室出来，光脚踩在瓷砖地板上，“今天做了什么吃的啊”  
“芝士海鲜焗饭。我还打算待会再叫你起床吃中午饭呢”朱星杰正从烤箱里端出那一小盘饭，放好在桌上才看向自己的小男友，“穿了拖鞋再出来，容易着凉。”  
“知道啦，你是我男朋友还是我老妈喔。”王琳凯哼了一声，在被抓住打屁股之前哒哒哒跑去找拖鞋。  
王琳凯洗漱完出来时，朱星杰已经准备好两个人的午餐。一边是焗饭配鲜榨橙汁，一边是给近期要进行体重管理的小偶像做的牛油果沙律配脱脂酸奶。  
“杰哥，我每天都觉得我在吃草。”王琳凯用勺子有一下没一下地搅拌着沙拉，看着对方的卡路里炸弹咽了咽口水——  
最上面足量地覆着一层能拉丝的马苏里拉芝士，每一粒米饭都被浓稠的奶油汁裹着，可以看到蟹棒、章鱼、虾被切成小块夹在饭里， 溢出来的香气明晃晃着罪恶两个字。  
再看看自己的一碗绿油油，瞬间没了吃下去的欲望。王琳凯眼巴巴地看向朱星杰，晃晃手里的勺子，“我能不能吃一口，就一小口！”

3  
“我想吃你做的夜宵。”王琳凯摇摇朱星杰的胳膊，“我饿了。”  
“我的小祖宗，你不是得减肥吗？”朱星杰对着王琳凯期待的小狗眼哭笑不得，“要不给你洗个黄瓜你啃着？”  
“呜呜呜你就这样对你的男盆友嘛！”王琳凯假装抹眼泪，软糯地撒起娇来，“救救孩子吧！恩？老公？”  
朱星杰一听这个称谓就受不住，“好好好给你做还不行吗。”督促他减肥的任务还是交给他经纪人吧，自己真的尽力了。  
等朱星杰在厨房捣腾出一碗热腾腾的葱油拌面端出客厅的时候，王琳凯还在葛优瘫，见他来了立马就扑腾起来，夸张地嗷呜一声，“哇！好香！”  
美食博主的手艺是真的没话说。不用凑近闻就有扑鼻而来的香味，拌面被老抽上色得极好看，撒了一把亮绿的葱花做点缀，里面还放了一点鲜甜的小虾干，入口有韧劲又爽滑。王琳凯吃得心满意足，笑得眯起眼，“老公真的超赞！我爱您！”  
朱星杰被告白得心都化了，但还是给了为了口舌之欲搁置减肥计划的小男友一点小惩罚：在当晚把小家伙逮上床压着操弄，性事中途美名其曰帮他消食，让他自己动。

4  
吃完饭休息的时候，王琳凯突然戳了戳朱星杰的肚子，“好软。”  
然后掀开一半自己的T恤，数着腹肌，“一、二、三、四、五、六。”，再揉了一下朱星杰的肚子，“一块，噗。”  
出于男人的自尊心，朱星杰很难放任对方在沙发上笑得打滚，嘴里还嚷嚷着“杰哥的肚肚软绵绵”。伸手一把扣住对方的腰，“再笑？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈我错了杰哥！”王琳凯笑得贼灿烂，“下次还敢”  
俗话说的好，不乖的孩子多日几次就好了。  
朱星杰确实也是这么做的。

5  
王琳凯的综艺今晚要播。  
朱星杰搂着他小男友的腰，准时等节目开播。  
王琳凯对自己录制的节目心不在焉，只是坐在男朋友的怀里刷微博，看看粉丝有什么反应。正被粉丝实时制作的表情包逗得不行，突然感觉在自己腰上的手紧了一紧，“王琳凯你真行啊”。  
朱星杰很少连名带姓地叫他。王琳凯心里下意识一慌，抬头顺着对方的目光望过去。电视里正是粉丝福利环节，自己要做三明治喂给女粉丝吃——  
吐司切成三角形，挤满了香甜嫩滑的奶油，放了草莓蓝莓芒果一类的水果丁，再盖上一层吐司。王琳凯捧起这满满当当的一块，边喂粉丝还边撩，“达琳，三文治甜还是我甜”  
王琳凯这才后知后觉明白，对方突然的小情绪从哪里来。东亚醋王这几个字堵在喉咙，不过鬼鬼不敢说，鬼鬼只能龟怂。  
“你还没给我做过吃的”朱星杰低头埋在王琳凯的后颈，闷闷地开口。  
最后王琳凯用了整整一个晚上才把吃醋的男朋友哄好。早知道就不看这该死的节目了。

6  
其实王琳凯心里也有点愧疚。在家被杰哥宠得饭来张口衣来伸手的，自己好像真的没给他做过什么东西。  
要不做个蛋糕给杰哥吃吧。脑海里闪过这个念头，趁着一天朱星杰去朋友的工作室就搞起来。  
在网上搜了草莓奶油蛋糕的配方，家里也正好什么烘焙的材料都齐活，按照步骤认真做其实也挺简单。最后的成品，就是蛋糕底焦糊了一点，奶油涂上去的时候抹得乱七八糟了一点，总的来说还是成功的。  
我可真是个小机灵鬼。这样想着，王琳凯舔了一口手指沾到的奶油，很甜。  
等朱星杰回来的时候就看到自家小男友穿着裸体围裙，屁颠屁颠从冰箱里拿出一个卖相不是很好的蛋糕，“做给你吃的，先吃它还是……先吃我？”  
朱星杰选择了两样一起吃。

7  
其实朱星杰和王琳凯早在各自成名前就认识了。  
那时候王琳凯还不是个会说甜言蜜语的爱豆，朱星杰也还没成为霸占b站首页的美食博主，两个人只是纯洁的合租关系。  
自从王琳凯发现自己天天啃泡面点外卖，而室友每天变着花样做着什么可乐鸡翅、小炒肉、啤酒鸭，偶尔还会煲汤炖甜品的时候，终于忍不住向朱星杰求了个搭伙，把自己的一日三餐交给对方承包。  
都说要抓住男人的心就要先抓住他的胃。王琳凯饱受作为练习生的折磨，觉得出道机会渺茫又不能认怂回家的时候，回到合租房一个人偷偷哭。被朱星杰看到了，做了碗香芋西米露给他吃，说着“吃点甜的心情会变好”来安慰他。  
王琳凯当时就觉得爱上了，一声“老婆”脱口而出。(后来滚了床单才被迫改口叫老公)

8  
告白是王琳凯先开的口。  
本来是酒壮怂人胆，心想表白最多就是做不成兄弟，但如果不开口自己就很不real了。  
没想到朱星杰“嗯”了一声就亲了过来，用舌头狂甩嘴唇的那种。  
后来朱星杰才说，他好早就喜欢王琳凯了，说不出理由，就是喜欢。可能是看他吃自己做的菜笑得特别开心的时候，可能是看他静下来弹吉他唱原创的曲调的时候，也可能是看他红着眼睛小声哭的时候。  
总之，恭喜王琳凯喜提男友朱星杰。

9  
后来王琳凯红了，忙起来也回不了家。  
朱星杰在家里做着一人份的料理，到底也会感到有点寂寞。  
一天在家正剪辑着下一次更新的视频，突然收到了来自小男友的微信消息——  
“想吃你做的黄焖鸡”“鳗鱼盖浇饭”“骨汤拉面”“蒜蓉粉丝扇贝”“腊味煲仔饭”……一条条地发过来，最后发来一条，“其实是好想你”  
朱星杰的心脏好像被软软地撞了一下。  
“我也想你”

10  
“如果我有一天胖了丑了没粉丝怎么办。”王琳凯靠在朱星杰身上突然开口问道。  
“那我养你”朱星杰亲了亲他的耳朵。  
“养我很贵的喔”王琳凯的眼睛弯起来，“一线男偶像即使落魄了也贵”  
“那我就努力赚钱养你，”朱星杰看着他语气认真，“谁叫你是我的宝贝小琳”  
“肉麻！”王琳凯抱住自己，装作起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，过了一会，又贱兮兮地摸了一把对方的裆部，“现在小爷有钱，包养你，今晚好好干么么哒”。  
朱星杰突然觉得肾会比钱包先被掏空的。


	3. 关于王琳凯你不知道的十件事

1  
王琳凯喜欢朱星杰之前喜欢的都是前凸后翘的辣妹，感觉埋胸会很舒服，但一直没机会尝试。直到朱星杰开始举铁练出了胸肌，王琳凯一脸向往，小心翼翼地把脸靠了过去然后说了一句“如果胸能再软点就好了”，被朱星杰打了屁股。

2  
王琳凯很喜欢和朱星杰用歌单的方式传情，这是独属于他们两个人的秘密。各种暗戳戳的思念和喜欢被藏在歌词里面，有一种在众目睽睽下偷着谈恋爱的感觉，比说肉麻情话还要甜。

3  
那次在沙滩，王琳凯除了微博发的达琳，其实还很认真地在软沙上用手指划出了朱星杰，旁边还画了一只小鬼和好多颗小心心，拍了照给朱星杰发了过去。发完才觉得很不好意思，不到三秒就点了撤回，对方追问起来的时候就怎么也不肯说发了什么。

4  
王琳凯有一次说着梦话“我要吃糯米糍”然后一口咬在了朱星杰的小臂上，把朱星杰弄醒了。事后朱星杰表示王琳凯当时还傻笑着舔了好几下，嘴里念叨着“好好吃”，如果不是他真的是在梦里，是肯定要被打的。

5  
王琳凯不喜欢朱星杰仗着大几岁就把所有事情都自己扛着，还一个人想些乱七八糟的导致干什么都畏畏缩缩。当初朱星杰躲闪着他的眼神，吞吞吐吐说“你还小路还长”的时候，王琳凯就生起无名火，“喜欢就在一起，不喜欢就拉倒，两个人的事情别人管得着吗，小爷就认定你了”然后亲了上去。

6  
朱星杰有时候会很温柔地帮他开拓，但是王琳凯没那个耐心，双腿勾上朱星杰的腰，抬臀轻蹭，短短一句话说得春意旖旎，“我现在就要你”

7  
王琳凯每次都撩完就想跑，一次摸着朱星杰的下身说哥我想喝你的牛奶了，满脸就差写着勾引两个字了。被朱星杰压在沙发上说我现在就喂饱你的时候，又满脸无辜地说那哥你帮我把冰箱那盒拿过来呗。对方一句“晚了，喝这个牛奶吧”宣布王琳凯正式翻车。

8  
因为都是艺人，不能留什么印子，所以王琳凯身上的吻痕基本都集中在大腿内侧。在他恨恨地想挠朱星杰的背作报复之前被按住剪了指甲。

9  
王琳凯喜欢骑乘位，因为掌握主动权的感觉很好，进得也很深，几乎可以看到小腹上微微突起的阴茎轮廓。这个姿势还能轻易够到朱星杰的喉结，每次一舔他喉结，体内那根东西就会胀大一些。

10  
王琳凯悄咪咪带走了那天表演时Justin穿的旗袍，在见朱星杰的一个晚上穿上了，还提前请造型师姐姐帮忙做了生日会的发型，小珍珠精致的一串悬在脑后。手扯着裙摆慢慢往上卷到大腿根，软着嗓子喊星杰哥哥的结果是，最后旗袍变得狼籍不堪。


	4. 关于朱星杰你不知道的十件事

1  
一次王琳凯含蓄地表示他也想举铁的时候，朱星杰想象了一下王琳凯变成董又霖这种金刚芭比的样子，浑身一颤。慌张过后千哄万劝，幸好最终还是阻止了他这个想法。

2  
朱星杰最近追延禧攻略追得很勤，为了看最新一集的更新甚至挂断了王琳凯打来的视频请求，因此为了哄回骂他大猪蹄子的小男友花费了更多时间。

3  
朱星杰一个人的时候喜欢戴着耳机安静听歌。后来和王琳凯在一起以后，就变成了两个人靠在一起跟着音乐晃，甚至在屋子里蹦干迪。

4  
朱星杰有一点起床气，被强行叫醒的时候会脸色阴沉，用王琳凯的话来说就是“凶巴巴的胡巴”。但是只要旁边有王琳凯凑上去吧唧亲几下，朱星杰的表情就会柔软下来。

5  
有段时间朱星杰张嘴就是土味情话，什么“你今天有点怪，怪可爱的”“你知道我喜欢吃什么肉吗，我最喜欢你这块心头肉”，讲完就自己开始乐，把王琳凯惹出一身鸡皮疙瘩。

6  
朱星杰总觉得王琳凯还是个小屁孩，有什么任性小脾气由他宠着就好，有什么流言蜚语也还是由他来承担就好。这种逞英雄的观念后来被王琳凯教育了。

7  
朱星杰对王琳凯的绰号如数家珍，“嘻哈萝莉”“草原郡主”“旅行青蛙”等等变着花样地调戏，但在床上的时候一般只会叫“宝贝”“琳琳”“我的小琳”。

8  
王琳凯经常会贪凉快只穿oversize的衣服满屋子乱跑，朱星杰发誓他每次都真的只是想给他穿上裤子，害怕王琳凯会感冒，但不知道为什么结果都会变成两个人裸着滚到了床上。

9  
朱星杰喜欢传教士体位，因为这样能更清楚地捕捉到王琳凯的各个表情。特别是他眼睛水汪汪盯着自己假模假样埋怨“你顶得好深”，或是湿漉漉地叫着“daddy你快把小琳操坏了”的时候，朱星杰都能看到王琳凯通红的耳廓。

10  
那次王琳凯把舞台装给穿回来，从旗袍边露出的白嫩嫩大腿对朱星杰来说已经够冲击的了。而当王琳凯半跪在自己身上，红着脸慢慢把旗袍掀起，发现里面是真空状态的时候，朱星杰心里想的都是王琳凯要是下不了床该怎么给他请假。


	5. 我的suger daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 糖爹朱星杰x甜心王琳凯   
> 年龄操作有  
> 含有微量卜岳

1  
当王琳凯打开这个星期第五桶方便面，满口都是化学添加剂营造出来的红烧牛肉味的时候，他终于觉得靠攒生活费买一双AJ简直是痴人说梦。  
“啊…好想赚钱！”王琳凯蔫蔫地趴在桌子上，一下一下地晃着手里的塑料叉。突然脑后的脏辫被揉搡了一把，一股青岛海蛎子味的声音飘了过来，“光想有什么用，梦里我还开玛萨拉蒂呢。”  
“哎你说，”王琳凯突然兴奋地扭过头来看向他的室友卜凡，小辫子在泡面上方掠过一阵快活的风，“有没有那种我什么都不用干，坐着就能数钱数到手软的工作。”  
“你一天到晚就整这些个55667788的”卜凡抢走王琳凯手里的叉子嗦了满满一口面，嘴里嚼着含糊不清就开了口，“不过还真有。”

2  
卜凡絮絮叨叨地讲了一大堆。大意就是他走一个小型秀的时候被一个叫岳明辉的漂亮男人叫住，问他有没有兴趣找糖爹，“make money with your time ”。他当时还是懵的，但对方露出的小虎牙让他说不出拒绝的话，就被载去了人家里。  
接下来的情节卜凡就含含糊糊地一笔带过了，红透的耳朵尖却出卖了些什么，“我一直以为三十好几的大叔都该有啤酒肚了，可他腿长腰细胸还大，居然还有花臂你知道吗，贼酷。”  
“说重点！”王琳凯觉得一个一米九几的青岛大汉在这花痴挺让人起鸡皮疙瘩的。  
“我觉得你也可以找一个糖爹，如果你需要的话老岳他应该能介绍一个给你。”卜凡正经没几秒，又嘚嘚瑟瑟起来，“好歹你也是嘻哈萝莉，别浪费这个名号啊。”意料之内的，被回了一句炸了毛的“滚！”。

3  
“那个，你是……朱星杰吗？”  
是的，王琳凯经历了一个晚上的辗转反侧心理挣扎，最后还是听卜凡的决定找个糖爹，所谓“献身给AJ，他可能小赚，但我王琳凯永远不亏”。  
可当他在约定的地点看到一个冷白皮美人的时候，还是多多少少有点惊讶。现在糖爹的颜值都……都这么高的吗？  
“嗯，上车吧。”朱星杰看着王琳凯穿着宽松卫衣和破洞牛仔裤，一股子大学生的活力，脏辫束起来微微晃着，怪可爱的。  
王琳凯一通点头，上车系安全带的时候才悄悄偷打量对方几眼，隔着绷紧的西服都能勾勒出身体线条，应该有保持健身的习惯。顺着下颌线往上扫，暗想原来男人都可以这么唇红齿白的吗？  
留意到他的视线，朱星杰望了过来，“我怎么了吗？”王琳凯总不能说是因为他比想象中漂亮的原因，磕磕绊绊地转移了话题，“没有，我在想我应该怎么叫你，可以叫杰哥吗？”  
“嗯，你喜欢叫什么都随便，毕竟我比你大很多。”  
王琳凯脱口而出一句，“但是杰哥你看起来很年轻啊”。就见得对方眉眼一弯，面上显出几分浅淡的笑意，“那你还像未成年呢，确定我没在犯罪吧？”然后伸过手撸了一把自己的头发。  
当了十九年直男的王琳凯，心突然扑通了一下。

4  
朱星杰一进家门就开始松领带，王琳凯有些手足无措。是不是我也得开始脱衣服了？白日宣淫是不是不太好？等下我该怎么做，要亲上去吗？  
指尖搭在卫衣下摆，刚掀起到半截腰，就被朱星杰拦住，“你……干嘛呢？”  
“啊？带我回家不是要干这种事情吗？”王琳凯把衣服整下去，小鹿眼无辜而茫然地看向对方裸露的上半身，“daddy？”  
“你想什么呢？”那声daddy的色情意味实在太浓，朱星杰终于明白过来小孩产生了多严重的误解，笑了一下，“我就回家换个衣服，别想多。”  
王琳凯把瞬间通红的脸埋进沙发靠背，难为情得要命，“对不起杰哥，我是个傻逼。”

5  
朱星杰换上了海蓝条纹衬衫和牛仔裤。比起熨烫得平平整整的西服，显然这个更适合他。王琳凯搜肠刮肚想着该称赞糖爹一句，最后只憋出了一句“好看”。用实力演绎什么叫书到用时方恨少。  
车里放着一首蒸汽波曲调，“my mind is frozen, got me open open open—”王琳凯也沉浸在这粉红色水汽里，跟着韵律摇晃身体。  
朱星杰偶尔用眼角看几眼男孩的侧脸，年轻，眼里都是明亮的光，像刚开瓶的可口可乐，咕噜灌进喉咙的时候都是带着甜味的气泡。  
播到why do pt.2的时候王琳凯惊叫了一声报出歌名，“杰哥我最近单曲循环的都是这首欸！”。说完指节在大腿上一下一下地敲着旋律，嘴巴里跟着rap小声哼哼“我就是孙悟空，你是我的暴力琪 why do why do”。  
“你平时也喜欢听这类型的歌吗？”  
“对呀，除了练舞就是说唱，觉得很喜欢，有时候突然来了灵感也会自己写歌啦。”  
朱星杰侧过脸看到男孩朝他笑得灿烂，觉得可乐的甜味几乎蔓延到心脏。

6  
车子停到海边。“脱鞋下去走走吧。”“嗯嗯嗯。”  
与其说王琳凯是走的，倒不如说是在一蹦一跳，光顾着嘴里讲一通生活琐事，也不怕赤脚踩到的是什么碎贝壳。少年仿佛永远属于海，脏辫在后脑勺跃动着，像是一群游动的小鱼。  
朱星杰看着男孩在前面走，嘴角那点笑意一直也没消下去。平时整天应对着生意场上那些尔虞我诈，也没有时间精力去打理一段关系，听岳明辉说包养一个甜心再省心不过，就想着试一试，现在遇到了王琳凯感觉倒也不赖。  
突然王琳凯蹲了下去，用手指在沙上写写画画着什么，过了几分钟才拍拍手站起来，眯着眼笑得没心没肺，“杰哥！这是我给自己想的艺名，怎样，酷吧？”  
朱星杰念着沙子上被划出来的痕迹，“小鬼—”连名字都像本人这么可爱啊。这后半句话没说出来，王琳凯又叫着“杰哥我们走去海里面吧！”拉住了他的手腕。

7  
之后的日常也变得顺理成章，朱星杰有时候会过来载王琳凯去吃个饭旅个游之类，而高额的零花钱也会被相应地打到卡上。  
王琳凯越来越期待和朱星杰的每次见面，一口一个杰哥叫得黏糊。偶尔在宿舍夜谈里还会和卜凡争论，到底是他家杰哥好还是他家老岳更好。  
而朱星杰也越来越习惯有王琳凯的存在。每次收到对方发来的微信消息说一些学校里的趣闻，都会联想到小酷盖兴致勃勃的模样，也忍不住笑笑，以至于公司里都在传着“总裁最近笑得好温柔是不是恋爱了”的八卦。

8  
一次朱星杰带着王琳凯去游乐场，小孩看到垂直过山车就两眼发光，“杰哥我们去坐那个吧！”  
朱星杰很难对那个高度的过山车产生什么好感，但对上王琳凯期待的眼神，又说不出什么拒绝的话，只好勉强点了点头。  
而事实证明，这种刺激的游乐设施只适合年轻人。当王琳凯还意犹未尽地想乘第四次的时候，朱星杰已经不止发型凌乱这么简单，脸色发白地开口，“要不你自己继续吧，我缓缓。”

9  
直到王琳凯痛痛快快地把U型滑板、十环过山车、超级大摆锤什么的都玩过了一遍，才舔着冰淇淋和朱星杰去逛纪念商店。  
“这个适合你。”朱星杰把一个白虎的毛绒帽戴到王琳凯头上。男孩本来就长得嫩生生的，带着它也不突兀，反而显得乖了不少。  
而王琳凯哼了一声，也拿来一个豹子的头箍安在朱星杰脑袋上，贼兮兮地笑，“杰哥你是——重庆小野猫哇，喵呜”。  
朱星杰也被小孩得得嗖嗖的样子逗得弯起眉眼，“你才是小猫吧，爪子伸过来给我看看？”  
“嗷呜！”王琳凯佯装出凶巴巴的表情，指尖弯起来作爪子状，“我是百兽之王”  
单细胞生物王琳凯，这时候还没意识到他们的相处模式哪里像糖爹和甜心，分明就是约会啊。

10  
游乐场九点的时候有烟火表演，两人自然也没错过。烟花的确很漂亮，绽开的瞬间耀眼又华丽，映在王琳凯的瞳孔里都熠熠发亮。  
“我不想做你的sugar daddy了。”朱星杰突然开口。  
王琳凯刚还专注在烟花盛事中，表情还是笑着的，听到这句话一阵失落感袭来，嘴角忍不住垮了下去，“啊……”  
所以关系要结束了吗？再也不能见面了吗？  
“我做你男朋友好不好？”  
紧接着朱星杰的这句话让王琳凯惊讶地抬起头，正好撞进对方脉脉深情的双眸里。  
烟花在上空依旧盛放得绚丽斑斓。“好。”


	6. 【星鬼】小娇妻追总裁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总裁朱星杰x集团小少爷王琳凯  
> 私设有，并不是背德乱伦，请放心食用。

1  
“什么？都什么年代了老爷子还搞商业联姻这一套？”王琳凯瞪圆了眼睛，不可置信般地看向他姐，“姐你还同意啦？”  
“毕竟人长得不错，”他姐对这场对话显得漫不经心，翻动书页的指尖都不带停顿，“也放心，就算结婚也不会对我怎么样的。”  
“怎么放心了！你才见他几次，谁知道人模人样的背地里是不是个性变态呢！”王琳凯有些急了，他可不想自己的姐姐被不知来路的猪给拱了，“姐你好歹也是棵嫩白菜！”  
他姐把书一卷拍了一下王琳凯的头，“说什么呐，我不是人了是不是”看到弟弟委屈的脸色，又放软了腔调去哄，“不用这么担心，我们都谈好的了，其实就是名义上嫁给他而已。”  
姐控王琳凯终于咬着嘴唇作了妥协，“好吧，那他是谁，叫什么名字？”  
“果然集团的总裁，朱星杰。”

2  
嘴上应承着他姐不会做什么，王琳凯还是一个人来了果然总部，想着调查调查那个叫朱星杰的家伙是什么来历。  
可没想到堂堂王氏小少爷却在这吃了个闭门羹。  
“就不能让我见你们总裁一面嘛？”王琳凯缠着前台的女职员眨巴着眼睛，微微撅起嘴唇撒起娇来，“姐姐这么漂亮连这点都不可以帮我吗？”  
前台不过二十出头，被娇娇少爷撩得满脸通红，更何况王琳凯一身打扮价格不菲，看上去也不像什么闲杂人等，很想一口答应下来。但自己终归只是个小职员，不能违反工作守准则，心尖快融化了都得忍着，“不行的，见总裁要先预约的。”  
王琳凯软磨硬泡了好一会都行不通，愤懑地一跺脚就要走，却见前台姐姐突然正了脸色，恭敬地喊了声“星总好。”

3  
王琳凯顺着视线望过去——男人穿着一身条纹西服，的确是个眉目俊朗的，只是神情淡漠显出凶色，皮肤白得和小时候胸口戴的羊脂玉有一拼。  
嘛，挺靓的，衬我姐还行。在心底下了这个结论，见男人脚步不停地往前走，便急忙一喊，“喂，朱星杰！我要和你谈谈！”  
总裁微蹙着眉头，“你是？”少年却矜贵地一抬下巴，“你以后可是要叫我小舅子的”，一副你认识我理所应当的模样。朱星杰想了几秒钟终于反应过来，露出个礼貌的笑，“原来是王家小少爷啊，应该是我要去拜访贵府的，怎么想到大驾光临这了？”  
“嗯……就是……就是来看看你”。王琳凯总不能说自己是怀疑准姐夫是个衣冠禽兽，趁着商业联姻就对姐姐干些什么，因为这个才过来接触下他人品，只好含糊其辞地带过，“你就让我站着吗？”  
“是我招待不周，到我办公室聊吧。”朱星杰回得客气，作了个请的姿势。

4  
到了办公室王琳凯一屁股就坐到了朱星杰的办公椅上，滑面的衬衫敞露出锁骨也不在意。见朱星杰怔着，满眼无辜地指了指对面的沙发，“坐呀”。俨然一副主人模样。  
朱星杰倒也不介意，“所以，要和我聊什么？”  
“身高？体重？有没有兄弟姐妹？住哪？房有多少套？有没有遗传病史？”  
王琳凯一连串地发问算不得礼貌，朱星杰开口调侃，“敢情小少爷今天是来查户口的？”  
“也是，这些基本信息也用不着问你，老爷子自己都有分寸。嗯……”王琳凯皱起眉来思考了一会，“那，你有没有什么奇怪的性癖？”  
“什，什么？”总裁甚至怀疑了自己的听力，一口气差点没缓过来。  
王琳凯一脸正经地叹口气，一点都没觉得自己语出惊人，“就是说你有没有恋足癖啊露出癖啊或者捆绑嗜好啊……”  
“我没有。”朱星杰赶紧止住对方，以免这位小少爷生出更多乱七八糟的想法。

5  
最后朱星杰向王琳凯再三保证“联姻就是个合作关系，不会对你姐图谋不轨”，王琳凯才心满意足地离开办公室。  
下去的时候还得绕过公司前台，王琳凯朝之前那位接待甜甜地笑了一下，扮着自己只是单纯的好奇，“姐姐你觉得你们总裁怎么样？”  
接待小姑娘哪里有什么防备，看着漂亮小少爷就忍不住说了一箩筐，“星总他年轻有为啊，长得又帅，平时对相处的员工都挺温柔的，偶尔笑起来还可爱。啊，黄金年龄身边还从来没有过女伴的，我们都在想他怎么还不谈恋爱，会不会是心里有什么白月光，痴痴念念多年为他洁身自好，不过要是看上了我们也挺好…”  
他直接结婚你们是不是得哭死。王琳凯暗想。不过听上去这人还蛮靠谱嘛。

6  
之后也没想过会再见面，所以当王琳凯被狐朋狗友们撺掇着去gay吧见见世面，在这里看到了朱星杰的时候还是懵在了原地。  
男人没穿西服，简简单单的白T恤收进腰里，和旁边的面容精致的美人谈笑风生。眉眼间居然还有点温柔？  
“你……！”王琳凯直接冲了过去，拉住朱星杰的小臂，“你你你怎么会在这！”  
一旁美人不知怎地反而兴奋起来，朝着朱星杰一脸八卦，“哟，这小弟弟跟你是什么风流债呀”  
“你可闭嘴吧周锐。”朱星杰笑骂了一句，扭过头来对上王琳凯的脸，忍不住调笑道，“你不也来了吗，我们的小少爷这么可爱也不怕被谁捡了去”  
“我是陪朋友来看看而已！”小直男红着脸辩驳一句，又犹犹豫豫地开口，“你真的是gay吗？”难怪姐说跟这个人结婚值得放心，原来是因为这个？  
“嗯，这有什么奇怪的，”朱星杰倒爽快地承认了，见对方的眼神在自己和周锐身上徘徊，满脸“你和他是什么关系”就差问出口了，便又开口补充了一句，“他叫周锐，是我朋友。要一起喝一杯吗？”  
王琳凯早就把一同来的朋友忘到了九霄云外，“好啊！”

7  
第二天的王琳凯是在宿醉的头痛中醒来的。  
“你醒啦？”朱星杰刚好端着咖啡杯走进房间，“这里是我家，不用看了。”想到昨晚的情形，又轻声地叹口气，“你知道自己昨晚都干了些什么吗？把我折腾得够狠的啊。”  
王琳凯低头看看自己裸露的上半身，惊恐地抬眼，“我们..”对方读懂了这个眼神传递的讯息，“没有一夜情，你吐了一身，我才帮你把衣服脱了的。”脑海里迷迷糊糊地闪现过几个片段，努力想拼凑起来却没有成效，只好茫然地望向朱星杰。  
于是在朱星杰的叙说下还原了昨晚的画面——  
王琳凯酒量不行又要逞强，连续灌了几杯白兰地就开始醉醺醺地傻笑，一边笑还一边往朱星杰身上倒。没办法朱星杰只得把他带回了自己家，刚一把他放在床上，人就撅着嘴唇说着“朱星杰你不要走，我要亲亲”，还眼睛湿亮地拉着自己胳膊。哄着他在额头里蜻蜓点水来了一下，又被小醉汉突然袭击上了嘴唇，下一秒就哇地要吐，还好及时躲开了。  
“直男喝醉酒了会到处要亲亲吗？”朱星杰笑着总结，“还好你昨天没有自己在gay 吧，那群饿狼非得把你吃了啊。”  
人生为什么没有“delete”键啊。王琳凯红着脸躲进了被子里。

8  
那天回去以后，王琳凯不知道怎么的，发着呆都能想到朱星杰。  
按理说自己一个直男应该想想泡吧认识的胸大腰细小美女，老是想到个冷白皮的男人算什么回事？虽说他真的也很好看，嗯，笑起来就更好看了。  
王琳凯晃晃脑袋，试图把这些多余的想法甩出去。在谷歌上一搜，“整天会想到一个人怎么回事”，得到的答案却多半是“你喜欢这个人”。  
王琳凯愣了，丢开电脑在kingsize大床上滚了好几圈。不对吧？自己又不是没和香香软软的小姐姐在一起过，怎么现在自己跟个怀春少女似的，还说弯就弯呢？  
这场深刻思考的结果就是，王琳凯失眠了。

9  
纠结来纠结去，最后王琳凯一咬牙。不就是喜欢上了个男人嘛，谁怕谁啊，男子汉大丈夫要勇于承认，还要勇于追求！  
于是三天两头往朱星杰的公司跑，找各种各样的理由缠他，“今天天气很不错啊，要不要一起去吃个饭”“今天新闻说很适合出门，就来找你聊聊天”“你穿的西装好帅啊下班去喝一杯吗”诸如此类，以至于成为了朱星杰公司的谈资——“今天那个可爱的小弟弟会不会来找星总呢”  
他姐也终于忍不住问他，“你天天跑人家公司到底去干什么？”  
王琳凯却抓住了别的重点，“姐，他有没有跟你讲过我呀？”  
“提过一两句吧，我问人家你有没有妨碍到他。”  
“然后呢！”王琳凯满眼期待，身后几乎实体化出尾巴在摇啊摇。  
“他说你傻得蛮可爱的。”  
“为什么还要加个傻字！”

10  
其实王琳凯有时候觉得自己挺司马昭之心的，他不信朱星杰看不出来。  
可朱星杰不但不拒绝他的邀约，还会对他笑得很好看，会回他的早安晚安，会摸摸他的头说他今天打扮得很漂亮...会不会他也？  
王琳凯想了一晚上，憋不住，第二天直接冲到了人办公室里。  
“杰哥！”  
“嗯？”  
“我...我喜欢你！别和我姐联姻了，我嫁给你也一样！”王琳凯鼓足勇气说了出口，边说边涨红了脸变成小番茄。  
朱星杰忍不住扑哧一声，伸手过去揉揉脸红得快冒烟的小脑袋，“告白应该我说才对的。”  
“啊？”  
“我也喜欢你呀傻瓜。”

end  
“未来小舅子”变成了“合法小娇妻”，真的可喜可贺。


	7. 【星鬼】吃醋这件小事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吃醋短打

王琳凯醒的时候枕头旁边的位置已经空了，上微信一看才看到他哥的消息“Justin叫我过去他房间聊，你起床叫我。”本来想讨个morning kiss没讨成自然郁结，哒哒哒发过去一句“你别回来了”就摔下手机去洗漱。  
镜子里的自己浑身斑驳吻痕，都烙在不曾裸露人前的位置，昨夜的旖旎化成支离破碎的片段在脑海回放。“朱星杰你拔屌无情！”王琳凯恨恨地把牙刷塞进嘴里，泄愤似的刷了一遍牙就去拿手机看微信，置顶还没显示出红色数字1。  
直到穿好了衣服画好了妆，他哥才发来一句“宝宝我马上回去，等我一下”。王琳凯拿起助理姐姐买的包子，白白圆圆怎么看怎么像朱星杰，便气鼓鼓地边咬边录了个视频。老子要全世界看到我吃掉你这个混蛋，大混蛋。  
可这早晨还只是个开始，出门下意识要跟他哥一起走的时候，旁边总黏着一只“阴魂不散”的黄萝卜，杰哥长杰哥短地叫。王琳凯喊他哥名字博取注意力，小把戏不过几趟就被摸摸头说“别闹了乖”，又转过头去回Justin的话。王琳凯早上没消下去的气堵在胸口，看着他俩聊得这么欢心里的小情绪就更泛滥，便拽出耳机戴上一个人闷头走在前面。虽说在NPC和Justin关系挺好，但牵扯到杰哥又是另一码事，要说是独占欲在作祟他也认了。  
上过山车的时候Jusitin甚至还没有眼力见地要拉自家哥哥一起坐，王琳凯悄悄瞪了他几眼，还是仙子察觉到，赶紧说“黄明昊你过来和我坐”把人给拉走了，可晚上在车上就没那么幸运，王琳凯上车得晚，眼睁睁看着Justin一屁股坐到了他哥旁边的位置，只好憋屈地缩到前排。  
整整一天下来王琳凯想发脾气，又没地儿泄，虽说Justin“抢”了他哥，但到底也无辜，自己发作的话太丢酷盖的脸。回到酒店房间后就把自己闷进被窝里，朱星杰喊他也不理人。  
朱星杰意识到小孩闹别扭了，靠着被子鼓起的一坨坐到床侧，“我的小祖宗，怎么啦？”  
他哥这声问话把王琳凯满肚子的委屈都给激了出来，等床单被扒拉开的时候，眼眶已经红了，带着浓浓的鼻音说，“你今天都不理我，就知道JustinJustin”。像只炸了毛的小刺猬，过会又补了一句，“在车上的时候你还和他靠得那么近，不和我坐”。  
“你知道他只是弟弟...怎么吃起他的醋了”朱星杰凑过去想亲他的男孩，却被还在气头上的对方躲开，“我错了琳琳，不要不开心，没有下次了，就算我和别人聊天也要牵着我的小宝贝好不好？”说着就过去抱住王琳凯，轻轻地亲他的脸。  
“不要像哄女孩子那样哄我，”被最熟悉的气味裹住，王琳凯鼻子一酸，眼泪几乎摇摇欲坠要掉下来，又觉得哭一点也不酷，干脆一头埋进了朱星杰怀里，蹭掉眼里溢出来的水意思，从胸腔发出闷闷一句，“我没有吃醋。”  
小刺猬终于收起了刺，露出了柔软的肚皮。“好啦好啦，没吃醋，是我做的不对。”朱星杰吻了一下男孩的发旋，伸手一下一下抚着他的背，“我都是你的呀，谁也拿不走。可以原谅我吗，宝贝？小祖宗？琳琳公主？”  
王琳凯反应过来自己吃醋的行为有点孩子气，便也乖乖顺着台阶下，“行吧，那就勉为其难原谅你啦”，伸手圈住对方的腰，糯糯地开口，“还要再抱一会。”  
朱星杰看他终于被哄得顺了毛，便松口气圈紧他的小男友。不过越想越觉得王琳凯吃醋的样子太可爱，忍不住笑着说“看来炮仗精得改名叫小醋精才行”，又被难为情的小孩咬了一口肩膀，“凶巴巴”地警告“不许这样叫我！”，“好好好，你说什么都行，谁叫我这么喜欢你”


	8. 【星鬼】贝加尔湖，不说再见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纪实文学

“ Get money就是我的第一步，纯金的flow让你呼吸急促”  
“听你这么说这两句我是耳熟能详啊”  
哼唱对方的歌词是秘而不宣的浪漫，正如决赛夜宿舍楼下的那首goodnight，从喉头吟唱出旋律的时候，眸里就聚起星辰碎屑万千，生生把它变成樱花色小情歌。  
心脏跳动呐喊着“you are me man ”，不用说出口，带笑的眼睛就出卖了所有秘密。曾经有谁跟他们讲，“你们两个谈恋爱真是明目张胆，好歹收敛一点”，不行的，暴露人前也好，喜欢的心情还是要溢出来。  
光是对视就脉搏里就涌动起甜蜜的果浆，明明被人群簇拥着，世界却变成了两个人的堡垒。

 

“就像你含着一颗草莓，然后在夏天的晚上喝了一口香槟的感觉，它有一种气泡的美感，就是会让你沉醉。”  
朱星杰谈着《unstoppable》，眼前浮现的却是在贝加尔湖畔少年的舞蹈，美好得近乎虚幻。  
灿烂的笑容，舞动的身体，连发顶小揪的每一次晃荡都值得被记忆妥帖珍藏。更何况男孩迎着阳光朝自己跑来，眼睛亮晶晶的，像是施下魔法的玛瑙石，“杰哥我刚才跳得好不好看！”  
他笑着点头，伸手摸摸男孩的小脸，又想到雪莱的一句话，“灿烂的阳光抚抱大地，明丽的月华亲吻着海波，一切甜美的天工有何价值，如果，你不吻我？”

“说一下小鬼，我觉得希望他能够照顾好自己吧，因为他个性会比较大大咧咧的那种，希望他就是保持这份大大咧咧，我觉得做自己就是最好的。”  
就像和王琳凯挑选的手链，再来一次，朱星杰也会毫不犹豫地选走“守护”。  
他希望王琳凯永远天真无邪，永远相信童话，永远做他的小朋友。只要还能牵住男孩的手，听他讲晚风、朝霞或是海鸥，分享生活里的细碎瞬间，那么即使流言蜚语如刀剑向背，血肉模糊也磨不掉心头一抹红。  
这肮脏世界里，王琳凯就是他的救赎。

“朱星杰他的话，比起对彦辰放心来说，我觉得对朱星杰更多的是期待，因为他仿佛就像是知道自己要干什么，然后目标很明确，所以我完全不担心他，反而对他是一种很期待的感觉，我希望他马上就能变得很厉害很厉害。”  
王琳凯藏不住语气里的憧憬和爱慕，也同样藏不住在镜头前上扬的嘴角。如果问他为什么笑得像个傻瓜，他也许会摸摸现在不存在的脏辫，说都怪杰哥呀，连语气词都冒着粉红泡泡。  
“朱星杰”这三个字，是他的小鹿乱撞，是他的药石无医，是他的铠甲和软肋。心动的瞬间具象化成泪眼间靠上的肩膀，深夜带着电磁声的语音，又或是久别时用力的拥抱。  
他多么想昭告天下，温柔而强大的朱星杰，是王琳凯专属的盖世英雄。

“真的我下次来的时候我就要带上自己 自己 带上……”  
被戛然而止的后半句，王琳凯知道不该在摄像机前说出口。但他还是在心里默念，下次再来的时候，还要和杰哥一起，两个人。  
他多想和朱星杰飞过地球万里，并肩走过巴哈马群岛的粉色沙滩，骑车游克雷马小镇，在伊瓜苏大瀑布的见证下接吻。如果这是一场漫长的甜蜜幻梦，他这辈子也不要醒来。  
“小鬼——” 晃过神看到朱星杰在对面向他招手。不行了，王琳凯心想，他要跑过去，向他哥讨一个吻。

后记  
最近星鬼圈被撕得很厉害，很多老师也退圈了，但是我还是想要守护哥哥和弟弟。  
星鬼 我们不说再见。


	9. 【星鬼】贝加尔湖爱情故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纪实文学2.0

(一)  
玻璃里的朱星杰，像是慵懒在壁炉旁的波斯猫、白鸽叼来的克什米尔蓝宝石、又或是小鹿啜饮着的湖中月。  
王琳凯说不出什么诗意的形容，他就是觉得他哥连微垂的眼睫都漂亮。忍不住往玻璃壁上呵出口热气，氤氲起雾时用指尖划下几个符号——  
“L ♡ J”  
王琳凯对着那句话忍不住开始傻笑。像所有偶像剧的老套桥段，俗不可耐，又抵不住心动的感觉溢上喉间化作一口甜。  
“我喜欢你”这四个字才不是什么秘密，但他还是想要把告白带到世界的每一个角落。  
他哥不知道什么时候扭过了头，笑着指指那变得有些模糊的字母，做了个“小智障”的口型。  
“你才笨呢哼！”酷盖的耳朵很快变得通红，忙不迭捏着衣袖去擦掉水雾里的痕迹，心想要消灭证据。只是他没想到，朱星杰紧接着就在同样的位置，呵出热雾写下一样的符号。  
只不过这次是“J ♡ L”。

(二)  
朱星杰光着脚丫在床上写歌，穿着的橙色卫衣像一团明焰，衬得他肤色更白。  
王琳凯玩了会单机小游戏，实在耐不住寂寞，扔了手机去缠他哥，“朱星杰你陪陪我啊。”语气委屈得不行，也不知道是和什么在争宠。  
“这不是陪着嘛，我就在你旁边。”朱星杰头也没抬，继续在纸上写写画画，嘴里国际惯例地哄着自家小孩。  
得不到他哥的全部注意，王琳凯自然不满。直接跳到朱星杰的床上，扑过去黏糊糊地抱住他，嘴巴在人脖子上胡乱地蹭，“杰哥杰哥杰哥！”  
“你是炮仗牌复读机吗？”朱星杰终于放下手里的写了一小段的歌词，转身压住捣乱的小孩，伸手去挠他胳肢窝。  
王琳凯被痒得咯咯直笑，“杰哥！——”。软绵绵的求饶着，上衣因为往外躲的动作而掀开一角，露出几寸腰腹的肌肤。  
他就像一块被精心装裱的蛋糕，嘴唇是清甜奶油簇拥着的那颗草莓，咬上去仿佛能汁液迸溅。而这块小蛋糕正歪着头，全然不知朱星杰心里的那些旖旎念头——  
决定了，今晚的夜宵，是王琳凯。

(三)  
异国的街头包容了那些肆无忌惮的亲昵。没了镁光灯的注视，并肩走在路上的时候总有一个人先勾上另一个人的尾指，再顺势扣住十指。  
街头贩卖的格瓦斯，不如分吃的蓝莓味冰淇淋；乌拉尔山的祖母绿，比不上小贩手里成对的编织手链；满街金发碧眼的俄罗斯美人，比起身旁的那一位也还是差得远。  
每个瞬间都像是从时间缝隙偷来的甜蜜，周彦辰和张晏恺控诉着他们这对小情侣晃眼睛，早就不知道溜哪去看风景了。  
“杰哥你在这等一下。”王琳凯突然出声叫朱星杰停下脚步，扭头往反方向跑去。  
朱星杰不明所以，只能站在原地，不一会便瞧见他的男孩捧着花束向他奔来，发丝凌乱了搭下来几根，被无所谓地拨弄开，眼里分明的都是明媚的笑意。  
“给你。”王琳凯到了男友面前才露了怯，不好意思地盯着脚尖递过花束，却又偷偷抬眼看他反应。香槟玫瑰配满天星，他把爱意都笨拙地藏进花语里，想被发现又不想被发现。  
“我很喜欢。”朱星杰很想亲一下他可爱的男孩，而他只是把温柔揉碎在眼里，低声说了一句，“Я люблю тебя”。  
“这是什么意思？”王琳凯果然听不懂这句俄文，而朱星杰却只想逗他，“就是小笨蛋的意思”，被羞赧的小家伙拉住手臂咬了一口。  
才不告诉你是“我爱你”。

end  
她们尖叫着说你们真相是假，  
只有你们知道，真相是真。


	10. 【星鬼】地铁痴汉play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女装注意

短发烫得微卷，挑染了几缕粉紫色编成小辫，没被口罩遮住的眸眼画了人鱼姬的妆容，眼角处还贴了闪闪的亮片。五官只露出了一半，显出秀气的模样，不仔细看的话恐怕不会将“她”和男性联想起来。  
地铁拥挤的人流带着股说不出的汗酸味，推搡着往里进。一身Jk制服的的王琳凯摸了摸口罩，把自己缩在车厢的角落里。  
突然一只手覆上了自己的臀部，骨节很明显是一位男性的。先是蜻蜓点水似地只停留一瞬便离开，王琳凯也没在意，只以为是地铁拥挤而导致的无意过失，直到那手再凑上来，甚至大胆地隔着那层薄薄的百褶裙，抚摸过整个臀部，王琳凯才惊觉自己大概是遇到了色情狂，急忙忙要往别的方向躲，可惜角落可活动的范围太小，一时也逃不到哪里去，对方喘出的鼻息都因过近的距离在后颈处发烫。  
背后的男人约莫和他差不多高，察觉到王琳凯想躲的意图后紧贴了上来，甚至恶意地用下身往臀缝间撞了一下，满满的性暗示意味。王琳凯几乎整个人被圈进了男人的怀里，这姿势刚好可以避开他人的视线，因而那人的动作也愈发大胆起来，手撩开了制服裙的下摆探进去，掐了一把从内裤漏出来的臀尖软肉。  
被肆意把玩着股间软肉，王琳凯的眼里惹起一点湿意，而当对方摸索着勾住了腰间一端的蝴蝶结细带时，眼底几乎要水光淋漓了。“很可爱，不如帮你解了？”男人的声音低沉而带着笑，而后舔舐上他的耳廓，舌尖把那点软肉卷起含得湿漉漉。  
被舔吮得酥软发痒，王琳凯往前贴紧了微凉的车壁，而这仅仅只是徒劳，自己越要逃，身后那人便越跟着挤上来，箍紧了他的腰用嘴唇挤压他的耳尖。  
内裤的蝴蝶结一拉便轻易被扯散，原本被绑起的布料也即刻滑落下来一半，露出有些勃起的阴茎。男人的手顺势向前伸时摸到性器时，王琳凯一下子僵在了那，头脑一片发白。  
那人像是发现了什么有趣的物什，贴着他耳朵轻轻笑了一声，带着情欲的热气往里钻，“哟，真没想到...明明是男生但是穿着裙子？”说着便借着裙摆的遮掩，虚握住性器上下撸弄起来。  
王琳凯口罩下的脸羞耻得发红，喘息带着点软糯的颤抖。他在这处境，更不可能开口求助，如果被别人发现这角落里的异常，自己下身的狼藉就会一览无遗——百褶裙掀到大腿根的位置，里面的内裤只靠一边的系带才不至于完全脱落，而阴茎被指尖亵玩着，前端的淫液把裙面蹭出一点湿痕，显出一种病态的情色。  
“别..嗯..”王琳凯终于忍不住回头，投去求饶的眼神。而这时他这才看清男人的脸，不禁一愣。肤白得很，眼梢却勾着点红，嘴角隐隐的笑意，给偏冷的面相带出点邪气，能把人的心魂都勾去。这也太好看了吧。  
男人朝王琳凯露出个玩味的笑，用口型说了声“嘘”，同时手上撸动的动作更快，不时往下滑到会阴处摩擦几下。强烈的快感叫王琳凯几乎站不住，靠着男人才没滑下去，又害怕引起别人的注目，只能湿着眼眶咬紧了嘴唇，努力压抑着喉间的呻吟。  
最终还是被男人激上了顶峰，还好精液都被对方的手拢住，没有往地上流。在公共场合被逼这样射精实在过分破廉耻，偏偏那人还要解下自己的口罩，把满手的精液递到唇边，“要好好舔干净自己的东西喔。”  
见着掌间的浊白，王琳凯的耳朵都火辣辣。害怕逆对方的意会有更出格的举动，抿住唇犹豫了几秒，还是伸出舌头把对方的手一点点舔了干净。大约是今早的菠萝汁的缘故，尝起来还有些甜味，可总归还是闭起眼不敢多看。  
男人这才满意，重新把手伸进了裙底。王琳凯以为他又要继续，却没想到是将内裤的蝴蝶结重新绑好，还把裙摆重新展平，语气间是没消褪的欲望，“下一个站下车。”  
“待会要去哪家酒店呀，杰哥。”王琳凯笑弯着眼转过身，拉住男人的手。  
“小声点，小傻子。”朱星杰握紧了少年的手，压低了声，“刚才有几次差点被人看到。”  
“不是没被发现嘛，下次来点更刺激的？”  
“那就看你等下表现咯。”  
end


	11. 【星鬼】我的恋爱机器人不可能这么可爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人类朱星杰x恋爱机器人小鬼的甜蜜日常

1  
2100年，随着人工智能技术的愈渐成熟，仿真机器人在全球范围内普及开来。而机器人不再拘泥于“高效而冰冷”的机械，甚至被开发出了恋爱的用途，尽管被某些科研学者诟病伦理问题，却仍受到大众的欢迎并形成了一股浪漫风潮。  
就像广告里所说的，试问谁不想和一个外貌完全符合自己喜好，百分之百忠诚乖顺，程序代码里都写着爱你的AI机器人，发展一段情缘呢？  
朱星杰并不是会去盲跟潮流的性格，只是对购入恋爱机器人的态度一直很暧昧。想想也是，与其要费时间打理一段随时会崩塌的情感关系，还不如享受仿真人的陪伴。  
当周彦辰拉着他新购的恋爱机器人，露着整齐的大白牙说这以“暴力仙子”为噱头的情人有多好，又拍拍朱星杰的肩说，要不你也买一个吧的时候，不禁想到自己单身独居也已经有几年，偶尔也会面对空荡的公寓生起一点寂寞。  
朱星杰承认他心动了。

2  
“请问您想要挑选什么类型的呢？”从踏入这间“sweet robot ”起，工作人员就殷勤地凑了上来，“温柔的还是开朗的？禁欲的还是性感的？还是说有什么其他的癖好？  
本来被放置在透明舱的机器人就看得人眼花缭乱，销售员的喋喋不休更加重了选择的负担，朱星杰忍不住客气地拒绝了过多的服务，“我自己看看就行。”  
在这间诺大的商店里逛了一会还是没有钟意的，正准备离开之际，却一眼瞥见在玻璃罩里沉睡的一个脏辫少年。身穿着一件红色工装连体裤，把处于待机状态的沉睡脸庞衬出点生机。五官单看都不算特别精致，组合在一起却真实又舒服，成了一副俊俏伶俐的模样。  
朱星杰被吸引着看了下方的显示屏，上面标注着NO.7902小鬼，身高178cm，体重55kg诸如此类的基本信息。按了一下“动态预览”的选项，是少年一身嘻哈打扮在跳现代舞的视频。脏辫被束起成脑后一股，随着动作微微跃动，发尾像是乱窜的小火苗。舞动时肢体灵活而不失力道，还朝镜头笑得灿烂，完全是游刃有余的姿态。他就像是橘子味的汽水糖，甜的。  
也不是说什么“一见钟情”那么矫情，但心里就是有个声音在说：就是他了。

3  
填好相关信息并付款后的三天，朱星杰在家收到了一人高的快递。是他的小鬼到了。  
摸到他侧颈的条形码开机，机器人少年的睫毛颤了几下，睁开眼坐起来的时候还有几分茫然，不过看到朱星杰的时候就咧嘴笑起来，眼睛成了弯弯的小月牙，“你就是朱星杰主人吧？哎我觉得这个称呼怪别扭的，我可以叫你杰哥吗？”  
朱星杰点头答应下来，小鬼便把他拉过来在脸上啵了一口，“从今天开始我就是你的了！”又眨巴眨巴眼睛，用那种微妙地介乎于无辜和挑逗之间的口吻补了一句，“其实杰哥你想对我做什么都可以的喔。”  
“诶？”朱星杰被少年的唇突袭，还没从刚才柔软的触感里反应过来，却瞥见小鬼说话时微微泛红的耳朵尖。  
原来现在人工智能技术都这么先进的吗？  
这个疑问在之后和小鬼的相处里经常浮现出来。如果不是确实胸腔没有传来振动，朱星杰几乎要怀疑是不是有一颗心脏在他体内鲜活热烈地跳动着。他实在太像是一个活生生的人了。

4  
一开始的小鬼还有一点拘谨，晚上准备睡的时候把自己蜷成一个小团，躲到被窝里只露出散乱的脏辫，看上去像一只可爱的小章鱼。  
等朱星杰在床上躺下过了一会，感觉到有只手悄悄伸过来拉住了自己的袖子。一看才发现小鬼从被子里探出半个头看着自己，“我可以..”攥着衣袖的指尖收得紧了紧，“算了没事”，说完就撤开手，整个人又要缩回被子里去，嘴里小声重复着一句“我是个COOL GUY，人设不能崩”。  
“嗯？”朱星杰把对方的手拉住，少年的指节很漂亮，连指甲的边缘都是圆润的，“小酷盖怎么了”。小鬼一开始支支吾吾就是不吭声，伸手绕了绕脏辫的发端，在他的注视下终于忍不住把嘴巴撅起个小小弧度，“我想抱着你睡啊”。  
该怎么形容朱星杰那一刻的心情呢？就好像被猫爪子的软垫挠了一下，连心脏的位置都在微微发痒。而当把小鬼搂进怀里，他望过来的眸子都带着明亮的笑，吼了一声“杰哥晚安！”就凑过来紧紧抱住自己的腰。  
朱星杰的心脏被他乖顺的样子融化得一塌糊涂，后来才知道这只是个表象，这个小坏蛋可一点都不乖。

图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/h6c0ywME4kIdAURu/d9yil1xzzk3y2g0s4e1lyyie.jpg  
5  
“杰哥！我给你放热水啦，快点过来洗澡吧！”小鬼的声音从洗浴间传出来，一如既往的活力充沛，还带着点因距离产生的不真切感。  
“好，今天这么乖的吗？”朱星杰拿了睡衣，刚踏进浴室，兜头就被淋下了一盆水。用手背抹了一把湿淋淋的脸，磨着后牙看向恶作剧的始作俑者，狭长的眼尾眯起故作凶相，“从你主动给我放洗澡水开始我就该先把你毒打一顿的”。  
说着就要把小鬼扔到浴缸去“以牙还牙”，被抱起的少年却露出惊慌的神情，死死攀住朱星杰的脖子浑身颤抖，“不行的！我不能沾水的！”  
朱星杰被他害怕的样子所吓到，赶紧把眼泛水光的人给放下，“那你出去等我吧，顺便帮我拿一套新的衣服。”小鬼于是摆出惊魂未定的模样，委委屈屈地嗯了一声，离开了浴室。  
可朱星杰在浴缸里还没泡多久，小鬼又脱到只剩一条小内裤进了洗澡间，说着“我要和杰哥一起洗！”就把仅剩的内裤也脱了扔到洗手池。见他腿一跨就要踏进浴缸，朱星杰连忙扣住他手腕，“不是说你不能沾水吗？”  
少年笑得眉眼弯弯，露出标准的八颗牙齿，“杰哥你怎么那么好骗呐”

6  
诸如此类的状况屡见不鲜。一次朱星杰泡了杯美式正要喝，小鬼缠上来摇摇他小臂，眼睛亮得发光，“杰哥让我喝一口！”  
机器人本来不需要进食，但体内仍然有模拟的消化器官，所以偶尔小鬼孩子脾性地要求喂食，吃点爆米花喝点可乐什么的，朱星杰也由着他。却没想到这次把咖啡杯递过去，小鬼刚喝了一口就开始剧烈地咳嗽起来，整张脸涨得通红，“咳！咳！”  
朱星杰看着对方咳得眼泪汪汪的样子紧张得要命，一边一下一下抚着他的背，一边自责自己为什么要给他喝那杯美式。慌乱地摸索了一下裤袋，摸到手机就要拨维修电话，却被一把拿走了手机，还没反应过来，少年的唇就软绵绵地贴了上来，在自己脸上啵叽亲了一口。  
“你？”朱星杰瞪大了眼睛看向小鬼，对方哪里还有半点刚才咳个半死的情态，跟个没事人似的还不止，直接抱着肚子瘫倒在沙发上，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
当然，笑得太猖狂也是有后果的，小骗子最后被按倒在身下狠狠地打了一顿屁股。

7  
或许大家听说过男友衬衫这东西吗？  
朱星杰回到家，出来迎接的小鬼就正穿着他的白衬衣。被扎成马尾的脏辫刚好垂到肩胛骨的位置，手里攥着衬衣的下摆，再往下除了两条光溜溜的长腿以外什么也没有。  
当小鬼害羞地摸摸自己的脏辫，小声叫了声“杰哥...”的时候，一股热流从朱星杰的下腹升涌上来，不禁滚了一下喉结，嗓子有些发哑地开口，“你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
小鬼的嘴唇被他自己咬得显出些玫瑰色，点点头，凑上来隔着牛仔裤摸上朱星杰的性器，抬眸说“我已经准备好了”。而后咬开拉链，纤长的手指捧住底端囊袋，把脸亲昵地贴过去嗅了嗅，再伸出舌尖舔了上去，把阴茎的头部放到口中浅浅吞吐。  
朱星杰被对方灵巧的舌头激得头皮发麻，从喉间逸出点餍足的喘，“嗯...做得很棒，宝贝”，手掌抚上人脑后的脏辫，眼角沉淀的红色素都写着赤裸直白的欲望。可当朱星杰把被舔舐得水光淋漓的下身从他嘴里抽出，把他的男孩压在身下准备继续下一步的时候，小鬼却迟缓地眨了眨眼睛，发出点电子化的机械声音，“杰哥..我..快..没电了..”  
眼看着小鬼说完这句话就两眼一闭陷进了沉睡，朱星杰扶着已经勃起的物什愣在了原地。我操，搞我的吧。认命地准备自己动手解决，小鬼却突然睁开了眼，像阵风似的冲进了卧室。房间传来反锁的响声，少年的嗓音带着点愧疚闷闷地传来，“对不起啊杰哥，我其实没有sex的功能的..”

8  
直到后来朱星杰无意间看到说明书，“本产品能够感知性快感，可正常进行性交行为”一句话白纸黑字写得清清楚楚，才明白自己被他故作无辜蒙混过关了多久。知晓真相没有产生任何怒意，反而从喉头引出些愉悦的笑——等下该怎么惩罚这个小骗子呢？于是把说明书一扔，“小鬼你过来一下”。  
小鬼对他接下来的境遇一无所知，连蹦带跳地过来，眼里还带着笑，“怎么啦杰哥？”最后一个音调还没落地，就被朱星杰捕获了唇。  
朱星杰把人一拉给扯到自己怀里，边舔吻着他嘴角边把手往他裤子里伸。对方像只炸了毛的猫似的往后躲，“嗯...等下..我、我不能！”，演得那叫一个泫然欲泣楚楚可怜。朱星杰今天可不吃他这套，握住他性器慢悠悠地开口，“我看到你的说明书是怎么写的了。”  
耍滑头还是被发现了，小鬼被脱了裤子还要挣扎，死死地捂住屁股，“呜我错了还不行吗！杰哥你冷静点！”朱星杰干脆一手按住他双手手腕，另一只手慢条斯理地在他体内开拓，勾起指节就能让小炮仗精熄了火，从紧咬住的嘴唇里泄出压抑的喘。  
一点点进去的时候小鬼眼角红得过分，突然挣起在朱星杰肩头咬了一口，留了个滲血的牙印。等到性器动起来就泄了力，腿根因快感而微微颤抖着，连呻吟声都带着旖旎的水意，“轻点、嗯呜..”

9  
朱星杰并没有把小鬼圈养起来，他要出去玩的话也放任他去。不过奇怪的是，近来一个月小鬼出外的频率大幅度地提升了，以前都是要撒娇晃晃他手臂说“杰哥我们一起出去吧”，现在有时候朱星杰还没醒就出了门，行踪成谜。  
要是他是人类，朱星杰可能会想着是不是有一片青青草原在等着自己，可小鬼是拥有完美忠诚度的恋爱机器人，想也知道如果自己要质问的话，他会笑着过来捧着自己的脸一下下地亲，“哎，你不信我也要信我的程序啊”  
“你最近到底是出去干嘛了呀”朱星杰还是忍不住问出了口。  
“啊...我...我是..”小鬼慌张得眨了几下眼睛，吞吞吐吐地开口，突然眼睛一亮，“我参加了一个机器人舞团嘛，你不要担心的！”  
朱星杰看着他明显在撒谎的样子也不戳穿，很快主动转移了话题。毕竟如果他不想说的话，自己也不想逼他坦白，他信他。

10  
真相在4月17日那一天被揭晓。  
朱星杰回到家的时候灯都没开，试探着喊了一声，“小鬼？”得到的却是一片寂静。  
心里正奇怪小鬼怎么不在家，灯一开就看到小鬼笑得灿烂，身后是一个漂亮的草莓巧克力蛋糕，“噔噔噔噔！杰哥生日快乐！”少年紧接着就把一个礼物袋递了过来，努了努嘴巴，“喏——”  
打开是Bubberry的英伦迷情香水，小鬼语气里是掩饰不住的骄傲，“我之前说去舞团是假的，我去打工给你挣礼物钱了！惊不惊喜！”如果满脸写着“求夸奖”的他有尾巴的话，身后的尾巴一定在兴奋地摇个不停。  
终于可以解释之前小鬼的所有异常，朱星杰不禁勾起嘴角，把少年拉过来在怀里抱紧，在他发顶落下一个个温柔的轻吻，“谢谢，我很开心”。  
而小鬼抬起头，伸手拉拉他衣摆，口吻故作豪爽痛快，“既然你生日，那今天对我做什么都可以的。”停顿了一下，又羞赧地摸摸后脑勺，“谁叫我这么喜欢你。”  
“过分了。”朱星杰没头没尾地来了这么一句。  
“啊？”小鬼一下子懵了，不知所措地回看过去。  
“可爱得过分了。”朱星杰低声呢喃着，吻上他的少年，留了一句话没说出口——你这么可爱的话，我是要锁你在身边一辈子的。

end


	12. 【星鬼】女仆装play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 满篇骚话预警 失禁预警 接受不能请退出

女仆装的裙摆和袖口都缀着荷叶边，从裙底延伸着两条细带勾着过膝白丝袜，两条腿被勾勒得又细又直，脚底踩着双黑色小高跟，不知道的还以为是哪家女仆咖啡店跑出来的漂亮妹妹。  
可顺着围裙收紧的腰线往上看，平坦的胸部就显出端倪，脖颈凸起的喉结更将性别昭显了个彻底。戴着个兔耳朵的王琳凯假模假样地提了下裙摆，眼里明灭着狡黠的光，“主人你回来了啊”。  
虽然穿女仆装是朱星杰自个儿提的愿望，作为戴独角兽头套的等价交换，可真当王琳凯全套穿了出现在自己面前，一股几乎焦躁的干渴感从喉间涌出，忍不住低声骂了句脏话。眼前这景象可比自己曾有过的旖旎想象都要过分——  
拆了脏辫的头发被烫得微微发卷，脸又白净，精致得像橱窗里摆放的瓷娃娃，可有哪个洋娃娃会自己把本来就短的裙子慢慢卷起来，快到腿根的位置又突然放了手，眯着眼笑得贱嗖嗖，“再看下去就要付费了。”  
“那肉偿行不行？”他的男孩听到这问句连眼角都笑出点褶皱，朱星杰凑过去吻他，却尝到了一点奶糖的甜味，“这么甜，你刚还吃糖了？”  
王琳凯点点头，拉着他哥的手向自己下身摸去，暗示意味颇浓地舔了舔嘴唇，“不过更甜的地方在下面，你还没尝呢。”  
“哦？”朱星杰挑起眉，把王琳凯整个人压在沙发上，边舔吮着他舌尖边把手往裙底里伸。嚯，好家伙，难怪刚才不把裙子整个撩上去。小坏蛋压根底下什么也没穿，甚至穴口还湿漉漉地含着个兔尾肛塞，摸上去一手都是润滑的凉液。  
“我没骗你吧”王琳凯显出些骄傲神色，露出一边的小虎牙，好像含在他体内的不是情趣玩具，而是什么荣誉勋章。  
朱星杰光是想想王琳凯是怎么用沾满润滑液的手指在自己后方抽送，又是如何忍受着肛塞在甬道细微的摩擦，往自己身上套上柔软的布料，下腹就烧起近乎疼痛的、名为欲望的邪火。  
“那我是不是得好好奖励你？”朱星杰把裙摆往上完全掀开，攥着兔尾巴在后穴转了一圈。  
王琳凯被惹起腰间的一点酸软，从鼻腔溢出声奶糯的低哼。肛塞早被体温捂热了，被人抓着末端在体内戳弄，带来的只有细碎的快感，和毛绒尾巴扫过臀缝间所带来的痒意。  
可这始终只是隔靴搔痒，被肛塞玩弄哪里比得上真枪实弹地插入，里头没法被填满更觉得空虚异常。王琳凯抱住他哥的脖子，往他耳朵吹口气，“主人帮帮我吧，你的小兔子都流水了”。等松开手，又是一副无辜天真的模样。  
朱星杰一下子被刺激得眼角发红，发狠似的咬上王琳凯的下嘴唇，“嘴上说得挺溜啊，等会看你说不说得出话。”  
王琳凯黑亮的眸子烁了一下，张口就要反驳一句“我不仅说得出话，我还能唱bingo cash你信吗，而朱星杰却把舌尖探进他嘴里，把他的鬼辩都融成舌端的蜜汁。手下转了几下肛塞，再突然一下把它拔了出来。  
玻璃制的小玩意推开缠叠的软肉发出轻微“啵”的一声，穴口还翕动着仿佛在作挽留，看上去淫荡得要命。 兔子尾巴靠里的那一端软毛都被润滑淋得发湿，被朱星杰随手甩到沙发的另一侧，用自己的下身重新填入不知餍足的小穴。  
王琳凯从喉间发出一声低喘，手攀紧了他哥的肩，浸润在情欲里身子微颤，“嗯……干我。”裙子被提拉到腰间，挤成皱巴巴一团，勃起的性器便从下摆的荷叶边里探出个头。  
“干到哭还是干到射，还是干到你后面都合不拢？朱星杰起了逗弄的念头，边用性器在穴口附近浅浅戳刺，边故意用恶劣的言语去激他的男孩，“你要是不回答的话，那就都来一次？”  
“那还是得看你行不行……呃！……”王琳凯本还有余力作回击，却被一次深入顶得失了声，眼角通红地瞪向他哥。  
“让你还有力气说话是我的错。”朱星杰垂眸假意道歉，翘起的嘴角却出卖了他，“我保证接下来不会了。”说着便开始挺腰抽动起来，每次都往最敏感的那一点发起攻势，手还要托着对方膝盖把他双腿分开，用这个姿势让下身进得更深。  
“呜啊…嗯…”王琳凯被前列腺传来的快感弄得头皮发麻，被欲望搅弄得愈加混沌的大脑才反应过来脚端的那点重量，“等等……嗯……别……鞋子……”  
朱星杰依言把手伸向对方脚边，在微微突起的骨头上煽情地揉抚几下，才肯顺着脚踝往下把那双小高跟给脱了扔到地上。  
等鞋子砸在地板上发出一声闷响，朱星杰隔着滑腻的丝袜顺着小腿往上摸，唇张开一道好看的弧线，“我的小琳。”  
穿着女仆装被操干，还被唤着女孩子气的称呼，王琳凯的心几乎被迟钝而来的羞耻心所占据。“别叫我小琳，要叫就叫老公……嗯啊——”  
朱星杰还没等王琳凯说完就卯了劲顶过他前列腺，一下捅得又准又狠，末了还要舔吮着他耳尖低语，“谁是老公，说清楚，嗯？”  
“当然……是我…呜嗯…”王琳凯被对方的动作弄得说不出个完整的话，却要强撑着辩驳。最终还是败给过分强烈的快感，句末尾音在喉间被吞没了，成为甜腻的喘。  
“嘴硬什么呢。”朱星杰把对方耳垂那点软肉卷进嘴里轻咬，伸手到他颈后摸到拉链，一点点拉下来，让女仆装上身垮落了一大片，露出不见日晒而显得白皙的胸膛。  
朱星杰的指尖捻住浅褐乳粒，搓揉得硬了，便抬眸调笑一句，“明明都要涨奶了，还说自己是老公吗？”  
王琳凯一开始紧咬着唇作无声的抗辩，又抵不过对方两边夹击以快感逼问，干脆自暴自弃般添柴加火，一把抓住他哥的手往自己的乳尖按，“那你过来吸奶啊还等什么？”  
朱星杰一怔，而后唇边笑意更浓，“小琳现在就等不及啦？”说罢笑着附身下去吮吸他一边的红豆，用舌头把它舔得艳润有加。  
“嗯呜…滚……是你……嗯……等不及”王琳凯在欲海里浮浮沉沉还不服软，可这绵软的声调听上去哪里有威慑力，落在他哥耳里顶多算个撒娇。  
现在身上的女仆装已经落了大半，堆挤在腰部。胸前被舌尖逗弄着，双腿也被打开将裙底掀高，对方粗长的阴茎在臀缝间进出，王琳凯想也知道自己现在是个怎样狼狈的状况。  
却见朱星杰还衣着整齐的，只拉了个裤链就来操他，这种反差让王琳凯呜咽声更抖，“混蛋……唔嗯……”。  
“哎，在呢。”朱星杰自觉地应了，凑过去问他。缠住舌尖交换津液时，自家小孩融得跟水似的，哪里都湿淋淋，尤其当自己猛攻过敏感点的时候，眼睛像是从海里捞的星叶石，可爱得紧。  
王琳凯几乎受不住这样热烈的攻势，他感觉自己快要高潮，可同时又慢慢泛起一种和将要射精不同的微妙感觉，被操干得迷迷糊糊的脑子于是把这归为某种错觉。  
直到随着朱星杰在他体内冲撞的动作化成清晰而酸涨的尿意，王琳凯才找回一点理智，急着拍拍他哥的背，“杰哥……嗯……停下……我想尿尿……啊嗯……停…”  
可朱星杰哪里肯放过他，故意曲解王琳凯的意思，身下的动作更猛更狠，“那就尿吧。”  
王琳凯因憋尿被操所产生的汹涌快感感到无措，哭腔都跑了出来，“我要……去厕所……哈啊……杰哥……嗯……朱星杰！……”  
“就在这，乖。”朱星杰握紧王琳凯的腰，边温柔地吻他，边在因紧张而夹紧的甬道里凶狠地撞，做了个十足十的两面派，恶趣味地要鼓励他在这种状态下尿出来。  
“呜——啊嗯……不要……”身后不自觉地紧咬着对方的性器，王琳凯眼泪掉得更厉害，比失禁更令他的是，他对自己将要失禁的事实竟一丝难以启齿的期待，只得恐慌地一味摇着头，“我不要……呜啊——！”  
终于王琳凯发出浓浓鼻音的一声惊叫。在过分饱胀感的刺激下，一道黄白相间的液柱从龟头顶端射了出来，把交合处淋得湿漉漉。  
他颤抖着排泄着身体里的水分，而朱星杰也因他在一瞬间紧绷起的后穴刺激得全数交代了出来，拔出阴茎的时候精液顺着他腿间往下流，浊液混成一片狼藉。  
王琳凯的脸都哭得泛红，握拳锤他哥胸口，“我都说了停了你还不停…我都尿了…”末了还打了个哭嗝，满腹委屈又可怜兮兮的。  
“没事没事，又没人看见，不哭了啊宝贝。”朱星杰把禽兽般的兴奋感强压回去，看着他哭惨了的模样觉得心疼，伸手抹他眼泪，嘴里哄着，“是我变态，你没什么不好意思的。”  
王琳凯便心安理得地顺着他哥给的台阶爬，勉强止了眼泪，带着鼻音哼了一声，“那变态现在快抱我去洗澡，等下这里你来收拾”  
“好。”知道小孩也从泛滥的情绪里缓过来了，朱星杰不禁松了口气，心头满是爱怜地在他唇上亲了一口，“这就带我的宝贝去洗澡。”

end


	13. 【星鬼】泳池play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非现实向！一个小鬼趁杰哥出差不在开泳池趴浪，被提早回来的杰哥发现，在泳池这样那样的故事。

少年的躯体几乎在阳光下展露无遗，有着些许肌肉轮廓的小腹、沾着水珠的小腿肚，只有浑圆的小屁股被湿漉漉的泳裤包裹着，线条纤细又漂亮。王琳凯整个人看上去都像是被朝露染湿的白蔷薇花瓣，偏偏他还没有这个自觉，拿着把小水枪在池边蹦得开心，全湿的头发被捋上去露出光洁的额头，仿佛在他身上就能窥见夏日的清爽。  
朱星杰的视线从他的小男朋友移到旁边玩闹的年轻男女，同样穿着泳衣泳裤玩得正嗨，眼神变得晦暗不明。行啊，出差了几天就给我在家搞个泳池派对。拖着行李箱直接就径直走向别墅泳池，嘴角勾起一丝若有似无的笑意，一字一顿地开口，“王琳凯，party 好玩吗——”。  
被喊住名字的少年肉眼可见地抖了一下，转身时努力掩饰着慌张，朝朱星杰近乎谄媚地弯起眼睛，“嘻嘻，杰哥你提早回来了呀，怎么也不跟我说一声呀。”发觉自己手里还握着颜色鲜艳的小水枪，赶紧把手收到背后，偷偷往地上一扔，脚跟还把它往后面踢了一下，恨不得连同旁边不知情的朋友也施个魔法消失掉。  
朱星杰把他的小动作默默收进眼底，从喉间发出一声低沉的笑，伸手捧起他一根脏辫，摩挲过那湿润的发梢，“我先去洗个澡”，眼睛在泳池周边打量了一圈，“希望我出来的时候这里只有你，好吗宝贝。”  
王琳凯把头点得直捣蒜，“嗯嗯嗯”地答应下来，又讨好地凑过去亲他哥的脸一口，小心翼翼地开口，“杰哥你不要生气好不好？”  
朱星杰似笑非笑地看他一眼，也不正面作出回复，凑近小男友的耳边低语一句“看你表现。”，便推着行李箱大步流星往别墅里走。  
等朱星杰穿着浴袍出来的时候，果然泳池已经只剩了王琳凯一个人，指尖有些不安地摩挲着泳裤的边缘，“杰哥——我、我不是故意瞒着你的。”  
“想游会泳吗？”朱星杰回避开对方的带怯的道歉，突然来了这么一句，唇角还微微翘起。  
王琳凯被这唐突的问题搞得懵懵然，在无言的威慑力下，下意识就点了头。他再怎样也不敢违抗一个生气的朱星杰，尤其当自己理亏在先。“那就进池里去，宝贝。”对方笑得很好看，却总觉得有着某种危险意味。王琳凯边爬下泳池的小梯，边在心里揣测着他哥的用意，默默下了个结论——这件事情绝对不可能被简单解决。  
泳池的水刚好没到对方纤瘦的肩膀下方，朱星杰在泳池的边缘坐下，把浴袍的腰带一解，“过来，小琳——。”  
尚未苏醒的巨物伏在腿间的丛林，王琳凯鼻尖凑过去的时候，还似乎能闻见家中沐浴露的薄荷味道。自觉地捧起底端卵蛋，抬眸看他哥一眼，唇送上去把龟头含住，用舌尖在马眼处打转。在泳池里泡过的双手湿淋淋，滑腻微凉，却又抚慰过裸露在嘴巴外面的部分。  
顶端滴落的淫液被王琳凯的舌尖卷进嘴里，连同涎液滚进他喉间，从口中拔出性器时又不自觉地舔过嘴唇，把唇瓣舔得更艳，显出几分少年独有的懵懂。  
朱星杰看着自家小孩埋在自己腿间卖力吞吐，脸颊因含吮着已经勃起的性器而微微鼓起，专注地用唇舌侍弄的模样，只觉得可爱，不由得低声发出几声饱含情欲的喘，伸手过去抚摸过对方的发端和后颈。  
指尖把玩着人浸润着水珠的发尾，朱星杰的视线掠过大片裸露的肌肤。王琳凯实在清瘦，微微弓起的脊背都像是一把精巧的骨琴，于是朱星杰顺着他发梢往下，弹奏似的抚过他的琴弦的，听那舔吮的水声在暧昧地响。  
王琳凯忍不住伸下一只手想要撸动自己的阴茎，被他哥眯着眼斥了一声，只好把手又放了回来扶好那根粗长的性器，乖顺地让他哥的东西在嘴里抽动。  
深喉时整张脸憋得发红，眼里蓄着一汪生理性眼泪，将滴未滴把睫毛染得微微湿润。拔出来的时候差点没缓过来，咳嗽了好几声，水雾氤氲的眸子求饶地看着他哥。  
朱星杰把胯下那根从小男友的嘴巴里抽出来，带着泛滥的透明液体，被收紧的唇响出“啵”的一声。末了还要握着性器，用饱满的头部在王琳凯的唇上轻拍了几下，才施恩暂时放过他。  
性器硬邦邦地挺立在胯间，朱星杰脱了浴袍扔在岸边，直接进了泳池。在水下伸手就摸到王琳凯的小屁股，那二两肉被贴身的泳裤裹出圆润轮廓，富有弹性得能把指尖都陷进去，揉得满手的柔软温香。  
王琳凯被这种近乎猥亵的手法弄得耳尖透红，能感觉到对方的手贴着泳裤的边缘伸了进去，在臀缝间色情地蹭。泳池的凉水被手带着灌进来，却像是滚烫的岩浆，过处烧得欲火极盛。  
“哥……嗯……”泳裤被脱到膝盖窝，顺势就滑到脚底，手指直接伸到会阴位置，抚过那处的敏感带。对王琳凯来说，这种挑逗反倒成了甜腻缠绵的凌迟，若有似无的触碰，只徒增求而不得的痒意，禁不住又伸手去撸弄几下自己的性器，想要来个痛快。  
朱星杰干脆把他的手反抓到身后，贴着他的耳垂低语，“乖乖别动，琳琳。”他总算是发现，要教训王琳凯这个坏家伙，太过温柔的前戏都只是浪费时间。  
泳池水成了天然的润滑，朱星杰的指轻易就能顶进后穴，没等王琳凯适应就直接撑开甬道作扩张。推开层叠的软肉凭着经验按上他的前列腺，就见得少年抖了一下，呜咽着弓起背。  
“啊、嗯……杰哥、等下……”肉穴被扩开时还有冰凉的池水流进去，对方的手指又精准地按压着敏感点，带得一股热流往着下身涌，几乎是冰火两重天的刺激。腰间的酥软被快感所唤起，王琳凯几乎站不住，只能半靠在重庆人的身上。  
草草地扩张了几下便失了最后的耐性，朱星杰便把小男友压在泳池边壁上，用下身代替手指猛地顶进后穴，把紧致的甬道撑满。站立的姿势让阴茎顶住的位置变得微妙，每次顶弄进去，并不能完全撞进软肉的深处，龟头却总能因插弄的动作撞到最销魂的一点。  
“唔嗯！..慢点..”男友一向在性事上照顾他，此时大概是发泄之前的不满，动作又猛又狠，王琳凯下身靠紧侧壁的瓷砖，不时磨蹭几下，连脚指头都是爽的，“哥、嗯……我站不稳……”  
朱星杰衔咬住少年的耳垂，用牙齿尖轻轻地磨那点粉肉，把声音都融在湿热的气流里，“那，我们上去？”  
王琳凯回头看他哥一眼，却没见他有动身的趋向，黑眼珠迷茫地眨巴了几秒。等朱星杰揉了揉他的腰肉，一脸无辜问他怎么不动，却把性器埋进更深处的时候，才后知后觉地明白男友的那点恶趣味。  
“上去吧小琳。”朱星杰几乎把王琳凯整个人拢进怀里，带他走近泳池梯，下身仍如连体婴般严丝合缝地贴合着，不给他留一点喘息缓神的空间，“嗯？我的宝宝该不会不知道怎么走了吧”  
每上一级楼梯就牵动着体内的性器，而事实上阴茎还会随着动作往外滑出一点，王琳凯颤抖着腿好不容易上到池边，他哥便卯着劲儿贯穿了他的身体，轻易地把他带到又一个欲望的顶峰。  
“嗯呜.啊哈..我受不了..哥..嗯...”王琳凯被压在地上操干时腰都软得塌了下去，从泳池带上来的水珠滚过他背部的沟壑，留下蜿蜒的湿痕。明明被快感卷走了全身气力，却又迎合着男人的动作，尽力抬高着白嫩嫩的臀部来吞吃着性器。  
少年眼角湿红，呜呜咽咽，显出浸润在情欲里的独有韵味。他看上去就像一首水汪汪的诗，用雨中的百合、月亮的指骨和蚌壳里的粉色珍珠作韵脚，被朱星杰所书写着。  
朱星杰的吻细密地落在王琳凯的脊骨，吮吸着烙下一串紫红印记，将无言地融进自己的占有欲。身下的动作并未有过留情的迹象，每一次插弄都狠狠碾过前列腺，赤裸交合发出肉体碰撞的响，“知道错了吗？”  
“嗯..哼嗯..知道..呜..知道错了..”王琳凯被操得失神，只凭着本能回应对方，软糯福建腔里甚至还带着点泣音，“哥..嗯...喜欢..唔！——”他被送上了高潮。  
白浊淅淅沥沥地射在地面，欢愉的感觉在身体的每一寸蔓延开来，余韵不止。王琳凯浑身都带着水，分不清是池水还是体液，迷迷糊糊地感觉他哥从他体内抽离了出来，却没有想象中带出粘腻的液体。  
朱星杰站起走到王琳凯的面前，“抬头张开嘴，宝贝。”等王琳凯听话地把嘴巴张大，便对着小男友浸在潮热里的脸，握住硬挺的阴茎快速套弄一阵，最后一下全数缴在他红红舌尖，有几滴还溅到白净脸颊上。  
王琳凯下意识就把精白顺着涎液咽下，黑峻瞳孔眼巴巴盯着他哥转，像是捡了飞碟后等待奖赏的幼犬，“杰哥……”  
“好孩子。”朱星杰摸摸少年的发顶，回味似地舔舔嘴唇，把天生就红的唇瓣舔得更艳，“我们进屋去，再继续怎样？”

end


	14. 【星鬼】花吐症

0

小鬼起床的时候就觉得嗓子痒痒的。

“啊—啊—”清了清嗓子尝试发声，还是觉得喉咙痒得叫人不舒服。

突然一股想咳嗽的劲儿涌上来，小鬼下意识地用手捂住嘴巴，却发现掌心传来了柔软触感。

三四片向日葵花瓣正静静躺在手心，显出鲜亮的明黄色。

1

小鬼捧着手里的花瓣愣在原地很久，脑子都是懵的。

回过神时赶紧从口袋里翻出手机来，把“咳嗽吐花怎么办”输入百度的搜索栏。

弹出来的第一条解释是“花吐症，说话吐出花瓣的一种症状，该症状无药可解，治疗方法为得到喜欢的人的一吻，如果长期不进行治疗将会面临死亡。”

天不怕地不怕的小鬼，真实的慌了。

2

说到喜欢的人，

脑海里第一个浮现出朱星杰的脸。

3

喜欢杰哥无意间对自己流露出的温柔，红着眼流眼泪的时候，有他拍着自己的背温声地哄“别哭了哈小男子汉”，揉着眼睛还没清醒的时候，也有他摸摸自己发顶脏辫，轻声地唤“快起床了小喇叭花”

喜欢杰哥眼里晃开的宠溺，自己闹他是可爱的胡巴的时候，过来作势捏捏自己的耳朵就作罢，下手却轻得仿佛羽毛飘然触过，连板起脸来发怒的模样都懒得装，嘴角都是无可奈何又纵容的笑意。

喜欢杰哥变魔术时认真侧颜，手指间动作不像有什么花哨技巧，却仿佛真的有魔法施展，穿着松垮的背心也叫人挪不开眼，也喜欢他创作时陷入的专注状态，眉头微锁，薄唇抿成一条线，被音响灯的变幻光影打出五官轮廓，成为每个失眠夜里的联翩浮想。

他是百万人的糖纸哥哥，却是自己一个人的大头胡巴。

 

4

真的喜欢啊，每一次的触碰落在心里都像滚了一层又细又绵的砂糖。

被搭住肩膀的时候，从肩头传来的微微压迫感和温度，都让自己僵在那里不敢动弹，可偏偏还要压下如擂的心跳声，装作神态自然、眼神无辜，“怎么啦杰哥”

靠近自己时鼻息打在自己脖子上，都会引来内心深处一阵滚烫和颤栗，在彼此相互倾靠的距离里，既贪恋那份亲昵，又觉得紧张到不知所措，衣角都被攥得皱巴巴。

被梦话吵醒以后，就托着腮蹲在床头，看他沉睡时的样子：浅浅的呼吸连胸膛也跟着微微起伏，有些锋厉的眉眼此刻因毫无防备而柔和得过分，冷白的皮肤被夜蒙上淡淡莹色光晕，细细绒毛都好看，情不自禁就伸手去戳了戳对方脸颊，软乎乎的——欸胡巴真的全世界最可爱啦。

朱星杰是一张蜜糖织成的网，把自己精准地捕住。

性取向算什么，融掉算啦。

 

5

但也许杰哥只是单纯地宠爱一个弟弟，只是自己一头热撞进了这份糖分陷阱。

想着想着就有些落寞，小鬼咳嗽了两声，喉间再次吐出几瓣向日葵来。

“这样不行”

小鬼决定去找说唱帮的大哥卜凡情感交流一下。

6

“你就不要搞什么556677788的，直接上，不要怂”卜凡拍着小鬼的肩说道。

小鬼不想听这个自己喜欢岳岳却龟怂得一批的家伙讲话了。

都是骗子，思想上的巨人，行动上的矮子。

7

要不夜袭杰哥，偷亲一下吧？

吻一下又没说是要怎么吻对吧？

8

小鬼睁着眼睛等到半夜，一边等一边往外咳花，困得不停眨巴着眼睛把生理性的眼泪逼回去。

想着时间差不多了，小心翼翼地爬下床，蹑手蹑脚跨到朱星杰的身上，压低声叫了几声“杰哥？”“杰哥？”，见对方没什么反应，心想一定是睡熟了，舒了口气。

咬了咬唇，小声说了一句“杰哥！我喜欢你”给自己壮胆，然后便一点点俯下身去，凑近对方的嘴唇，飞快地啾了一下。

9

啊，这下应该好了吧。这么想着，小鬼准备爬回自己的床上安心睡个好觉了。

“你在干嘛？”朱星杰悠悠睁开眼，伸手拉住小鬼的手腕把他拽住，“睡不着来亲我？”

小鬼在心里疯狂地默念“鬼鬼不知道，不管鬼鬼的事”，闭起眼睛装死，却听到对方轻笑了一声，“我也喜欢你啊”，下一秒嘴唇就传来柔软触感——他的杰哥亲了上来。

先是温柔地含住唇瓣厮磨，舌尖再撬开牙关缠上自己的，发出细微的水声。

小鬼彻底变成粉红色的了。

10

微博上有句话，“心里偷偷下了一场雨，不敢惊动春天，不敢惊动返程的候鸟，不敢惊动浮动的春风，因为这场梦，翻来覆去都是你”。小鬼讲不出这么文艺的词藻，只能在后来的每一天里，对着他的杰哥奶甜奶甜地笑着说“我好喜欢你呀杰哥”。恋爱中的人都是傻子。

 

*向日葵花语：沉默的爱，没有说出口的爱。  
*其实朱星杰早在小鬼爬上床的时候就醒了，本来是想装睡逗逗他，谁知道小家伙是要来个“突然袭击”，可爱到憋笑也很辛苦。


	15. 【星鬼】你的旅行青蛙回家啦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小甜饼
> 
> （有些许年龄操作，私设小鬼十三，杰哥二十四）

0

中国版旅行青蛙在某宝内测上线了。

朱星杰某天刷手机实在闲得无聊，想起身边的女孩子总是叽叽喳喳着讨论“今天我的崽去广东吃早茶了！不过好害怕它会被吃掉”“我的蛙蛙给我带礼物了真是个乖乖仔！”，出于“直男的好奇”，决定也去玩玩消磨下时间。

养成系的小游戏操作很简单，只需要切进游戏收收三叶草、看看明信片，比起《绝地求生》《王者荣耀》这些手游显得那么的“面朝大海春暖花开”，却有一种谜一般的吸引力——明明在游戏里没事可做，但还是忍不住一次次点开淘宝加载进去。

大概从键入青蛙的名字“小鬼”开始就掉进了某种魔力的漩涡。

朱星杰看着在屋子一口一口吃着菜糊糊的大嘴蛙，把海苔煎豆腐和纸伞都塞进它的行囊，突然有了一种做老父亲的即视感：崽啊，吃饱点。

 

1

眼看着小青蛙去了天津、去了大理、去了敦煌…

收到小青蛙带回来的热干面、兔儿爷、编钟摆件…

在漫长的等待里，便会期待它下一个到达的地点是哪？和它旅行的伙伴会是谁？会寄来什么手信？

久而久之拿起手机就习惯性点进游戏去看看自己的小鬼在哪里，突然理解了为什么当初会有全民养蛙的浪潮出现。

只是有一天，自家的蛙出去了就没回来。

2

你们懂那种失落感吗？

面对游戏界面里冷清清的房子和空荡荡的信箱，自家的小鬼毫无预兆就消失了。

在知乎里提问自己的蛙一直没回家该怎么办，得到的答案也只有“等等吧，它会回来的”

行吧，那就等吧。

3

“咚咚咚”突然传来一阵敲门声。

朱星杰开门发现是一个穿着薄荷色衬衫的男生，大概十三四岁的模样，“请问有什么事——？”“吗”字还没问出口，便被抱了个满怀，胸口处传来小男孩脆生生的一声，“爸爸！”

虽说不是没有过性生活，但也不至于有这么大的儿子吧？朱星杰僵硬地呆滞了几秒，对上对方明朗的笑眼，“为什么这么叫我…”却没想到对方急了，原本圈上腰来的手也松开了，瞪圆了眼似是不满自己的，“我是小鬼呀！”

“what.？”朱星杰简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。还有什么比这更扯的？电子屏幕里的游戏程序具体成一个活生生的男孩子？而且还找到了自己的家喊自己爸爸？

“我这次经过重庆还专门给你带了火锅底料…”小鬼的语气很委屈的样子，坐到地上把刚才放在门口的背包打开，翻出来用雪花布包好的火锅底料，“还想着你一定会喜欢”话没说完，肚子就传来一阵响亮的咕噜声，便一脸无辜地望向朱星杰。

4

“哎..”朱星杰叹口气，对上小鬼可怜兮兮的眼神心软了，“先把门关上，我去给你煮个面”

“好的爸比”小鬼抿起的嘴角一下就翘起笑容的弧度，嬉皮笑脸地回了一声，蹦哒着转身把门给关了。坐在沙发上等朱星杰实在无所事事，就一边晃荡着腿玩，一边好奇地看看屋内的环境。

另一边的朱星杰在厨房开始煮辛拉面，拆了调味包做汤，打了个蛋搅拌进面里去，加了两根火腿肠，再放了一小撮菜心，最后再加上一片芝士热气腾腾地融进去，香味直往鼻腔里钻，装进碗里的卖相也叫人满意。

端上桌的时候小鬼的眼睛都亮了，接过筷子就迫不及待嗷呜一口，一边被烫得呼气一边口齿不清地夸“好好吃呜！”裹着芝士和蛋液的拉面软韧可口，在舌尖炸出点辣味，但更多的是滚过喉头的香浓，窝到胃里涨涨暖暖。嘴唇吃得泛红，眼睛明晃晃着些对对方厨艺的崇拜。

朱星杰看小家伙吃得一脸满足，心里也乐。仔细看看，对方和自己的旅行青蛙的确有几分神似，现今吃得两颊鼓起的模样和吧唧吧唧吃菜糊的蛙蛙更是相像，透着几分娇憨和可爱。这世界上有太多用科学解释不清的东西，旅行青蛙成了眼前吃面吃得正欢的小男孩，这个设定似乎也可以接受。

5

吃完面的小鬼也顺理成章地留了下来。

毕竟，有个活蹦乱跳黏着你叫daddy的儿子的生活，还是蛮有趣的。

6

从此吃火锅、打游戏，甚至睡觉都多了一个人陪。

单身公寓自然只有一张床，朱星杰本来想要抱一床枕头和被子出去沙发上过夜，却被少年笑眯眯地拉住手肘留了下来，“都是男的有什么好介意的呀爹地”，尾音撒娇般地沾着甜味。

单人床要容纳两个男性确实有点挤，不过少年身形偏瘦，倒也不是很占位置，只是喜欢凑过来挨住自己，黏黏糊糊地满口爹地地叫，被捂住嘴巴以后愈发笑得乱颤，眼睛弯成小月牙。

小孩洗完澡以后就穿着自己的T恤，内裤也不愿意穿，由着宽松的长款堪堪遮住臀部，躺下的时候就松松垮垮地从上方露出锁骨，泄出大片春光而不自知。不过朱星杰只当他是个乳臭未干的小家伙，要不然怎么浑身上下除了沐浴露的薄荷味，还有阵阵淡奶香呢？

等朱星杰放下手机准备睡觉的时候，小家伙已经睡了，把手搭在自己肚子上，当自己是个人形空调。小鬼睡着以后就没了白日里的闹腾，垂着的睫毛随着呼吸微微颤动，嘴微微张着发出绵长的吐息，整个人看起来都乖得不行。

朱星杰小心翼翼地把小孩的手挪开，低声说了句，“晚安”

7

去超市购物的时候，小鬼兴奋得不行。左手拿一包烧烤味的薯片，右手一包蕃茄味的虾片，朝朱星杰扬扬手，“我想吃这个！”

朱星杰拿走他手上的膨化食品，放回了购物架，“吃这个发育不好，会变成矮子的”。小鬼没说话，只是抿起嘴湿漉漉地看着自己，卖委屈这招在自己面前真的百试百灵，“算了，买吧买吧。”于是小家伙又雀跃起来，说着“你最好啦”，顺手又拿多一包薯片往购物车里扔。

逛到售酒区的时候，朱星杰习惯性地就把一扎啤酒放购物车里，天知道他有多享受微醺时的感觉，连写歌的灵感都会格外多一些。“我也能喝吗？”小家伙指指啤酒，眨巴眨巴着眼睛。

“嗯？”朱星杰挑挑眉，手伸过去把对方的头发揉乱，“小孩子还是喝牛奶吧”接着便看到小鬼气呼呼地鼓起脸，哒哒哒跑去冰柜抱了一排酸奶回来，“就不喝牛奶！”

8

“我觉得山城美人没你好看”小鬼吸着草莓酸奶，盯着朱星杰的脸突然冒出这句话。

“啥？”朱星杰还是第一次听别人用好看来形容自己。

“我在重庆的时候遇到的人都没你好看，真的”小鬼像是急于争辩，提高了音调重复道，“爹地的皮肤好白，眼睛眉毛鼻子嘴巴哪哪哪都好看！”

“噗”朱星杰笑出声，玩心上来了决定逗逗小孩，“那你喜欢吗？”却见小家伙一下子涨红了脸，支支吾吾半天才说出口，“喜欢…想和爹地结婚。”

完蛋，也太可爱了。

朱星杰不想承认自己有亲吻他的冲动。

9

“话说你是怎么来到这里的？”朱星杰一天在餐桌上忍不住问道。

“我也不太清楚，有一天突然有了实体，好像有个声音在告诉我我的爹地在哪，我就来了”小鬼一边吃着炸酱面一边含糊不清地答。

“那你以后…会走吗？”朱星杰试探地问。已经习惯了有小家伙的存在，实在怕这种幸福会突然消失，却没想到问出口以后小孩直接僵住了。

“你是想赶我走吗”小鬼面都不吃了，一脸快哭出来的样子。

10

“不不不”朱星杰赶紧给小孩擦眼泪，拿出十二分的温柔，“我是想说，以后也别旅行了吧，我养你”

end


	16. 【星鬼】看星鬼直播battle土味情话啦

直播开始

【“hello这里是J.zen朱星杰”镜头前出现了朱星杰的脸】

 

“啊啊啊杰哥你终于开直播啦！”

“在别人都晒成黑皮的时候，杰哥也还是漂亮的冷白皮！妒忌！”

“今天的杰哥一如既往帅哭甜酒！”

 

 

【“其实呢，今天的直播还有一个特别嘉宾”朱星杰故作悬念，可讲到“特别嘉宾”的时候，原本正经绷着的嘴角还是忍不住破了功，眼里都是藏不住的笑。】

 

“杰哥突然笑得那么甜？”

“那我大概猜到神秘嘉宾是谁了…”

“➕1，如果不是胡巴的旅行青蛙我就直播吃鞋”

 

【“hey yo！这里是LilGhost小鬼”大剌剌的声音比人先进直播，小鬼从朱星杰的旁边凑过来，往镜头笑着比了个rock的手势】

 

“不愧是喇叭精哈哈哈”

“又有一大波鬼姐姐进击直播间233”

“等下？这这这是情侣T吗？星鬼女孩要晕古七了”

 

【“怎么？我们还不能穿情侣装了？”朱星杰挑了挑眉。】

 

“这对男男公开虐狗，举报了哈哈哈”

“话说今天是有什么特别企划吗w给520预热什么的”

“诶今天不是虐狗节都已经那么猖狂的了嘛？”

 

【“唔…其实今天我们也没想那么多就开了直播啦”小鬼摸了摸脑袋后的脏辫，有些不好意思地笑。

““所以你们有什么要求？尽管提”朱星杰顿了顿，弯了弯眼睛，“看情况满足”】

 

“我以为要说我都满足，结果说看情况是什么骚操作啊喵喵喵？”

“想看炫酷der魔术！”

“想看直播做菜吃饭！（吃货脸）”

 

【“哎你们都有没有点新鲜的，这些被cue过很多次了”朱星杰有些无奈。】

 

“想看杰哥和小鬼一起跳恋爱循环233”

“一个软萌萌一个扭秧歌，对比太惨烈”

“诶不如battle土味情话吧哈哈哈”

 

【“土味情话？哎这个可以有”朱星杰兴奋地一拍手，转头对小鬼说，“之前在厂里的时候justin不是经常讲嘛”

“训练的时候冷彦俊也经常说！杰哥你知道吗那种一身鸡皮疙瘩的感觉咦惹——”小鬼顺势抱住自己抖了一下，作出夸张表情。】

 

“偶练简直是土味情话爱豆养成记”

“所以你们两个要对讲土味情话吗！期待！”

“嗷嗷嗷！好激动啊”

【“好，”朱星杰用低沉的嗓音喊了一声，“兄弟们嗨起来！”

“得给你们长脸啊兄弟们！”小鬼手猛地一拍对方的大腿，跃跃欲试。】

 

“我是不是又误入乡村disco现场了”

“噗谁来管管这两个傻子欸”

“土味情话battle连开场都要土ok？”

 

【“那你先来吧”，朱星杰把身体侧过去面向小鬼。

“嗯..让我想一下，”小鬼鼓起了脸陷入短暂的沉思，忽地抬起眼亮晶晶的看向对方，“你知道我的超能力是什么吗”

“超喜欢我？”朱星杰笑眯眯地看过去，满意地看到对方露出“被你猜中了”的懊恼神色。】

 

“输了输了这届考生不行233”

“不得不说琳琳的狗狗眼好可爱喔，盯着你看的时候wow真的融化了”

“轮到杰哥回击啦！”

 

【“你知道我和唐僧有什么区别吗？”朱星杰伸手像逗猫一样挠了挠对方下巴。小鬼也很舒服地眯了眯眼乖乖被弄，“我知道！他是光头，而你可以代言飘柔！”】

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈鬼鬼的思路很清奇了”

“杰哥的头发确实是能代言飘柔哈哈哈哈柔顺飘逸！”

“希望飘柔给杰哥代言费哈哈哈”

 

【“…”朱星杰沉默了一阵，“不是，是唐僧取经我娶你，哎我说你怎么那么破坏意境呢”

“？？？”小鬼一副“怪我咯”的表情，“我明明多认真在配合你啊”。】

 

“内讧现场！”

“爸爸容忍你的小调皮.jpg”

“鬼鬼不知道，不关鬼鬼的事”

 

【“你知道装鞋子的盒叫什么吗”朱星杰问，听到“鞋盒”的回答以后点了点头“那装我们的盒子呢”

“猪圈”小鬼脱口而出。】

 

 

“杰哥：黑人问号？？？”

“猪圈哈哈哈哈我真的爆笑”

“琳琳求你别在挨揍的边缘试探了哈哈哈哈”

 

【“？？？你又皮？嗯？”朱星杰扬起手作势要打小鬼的屁股，还是没舍得下手，干脆改为挠小家伙的胳肢窝，痒得他在沙发上边笑边颤，“我错了我错了杰哥！我们是天作之合！”】

 

“王琳凯你这个人怎么那么皮！”

“杰哥日常舍不得打鬼鬼，可我怎么那么想看打屁屁呢噫”

“天作之合666”

 

【“好了好了不闹了，我们来认真的，要撩对方的那种”朱星杰正了正脸色，“我先来，你知道我为什么发烧了吗？”

“不知道…着凉了？？？”小鬼皱皱眉没想出答案。

朱星杰抿着唇慢慢凑近对方，眼里全是深情款款，“因为心动的温度是38.5度”说着拉过小鬼的手捂到自己的左胸前，“我为你而心动”】

 

 

“哇这个有点撩欸”

“糟糕是心动的感jio！”

“鬼鬼的耳朵居然红了耶”

 

【“杰哥，你是书吗”小鬼耳朵尖有没消下去的红，眼睛却很无辜，话讲到越后脸上的坏笑越惹眼“不是的话，怎么越看你越想睡。”

“那你来睡啊。”朱星杰意外的显得很淡定，甚至欺身上前用指腹轻轻摩挲对方的软唇，压低了声音耳语，“我求之不得。”】

 

“咦惹！”

“大家都是年轻人，讲话色【哔——】情点”

“感觉下一秒就要酱酱酿酿！”

 

【“你你你你你你不带你这么玩的”小鬼的脸唰地涨成蕃茄色，伸手捂住脸在沙发上滚了两下。

“哎我还有一句话没说呢”朱星杰来了劲，“你知道吗，我是可爱的男人”

“胡巴你怎么这么自恋”小鬼憋着笑插了嘴，手指戳了戳对方的脸。

“我还没说完呢，你是可爱。”朱星杰装得一本正经地讲完答案。】

 

“糖纸哥哥眼里的笑都要荡出来啦”

“说到可爱想到了杰哥的啾咪”

“举手！我想听杰哥或者小鬼唱老公天下第一”

 

【“什么是老公天下第一？”朱星杰看到了弹幕，一脸困惑。

“我来百度！”小鬼抓起放在一旁的手机，“啊找到了！喏这是歌词…”便递过去和自家杰哥一起看。

朱星杰看了两眼歌词，便盯着小鬼欲言又止，但又掩不住期待神色，“你可以唱吗”

“不要！很羞耻play！”小鬼反驳道，却不料对方没顾他意见，反而向屏幕问“大家想听小鬼唱吗”】

 

“想！！！”

“想想想！一定敲可爱！”

“感受到了杰哥的恶趣味”

 

【“你看，大家都很想听啊”朱星杰看眼滚动的弹幕，一副正人君子模样地劝，语气也软了下来，“就唱一小段”

“好吧…”这么正当的理由，小鬼也辩驳不了，只好调整了下表情状态，清了清嗓子，“嗯…老公老公mua，左边一个mua，右边一个mua，嘴巴一个mua”边唱边用手指点点左脸颊、右脸颊还有嘴唇，结束时还甜甜地笑了一下，然后有些崩溃地“啊”了一声把脸埋在膝盖上。】

 

“真的超可爱啊啊啊啊！小奶音卖萌杀必死！”

“捂心口！我今天满足了！”

“这么可爱的琳琳我要把他藏起来呜呜呜”

 

【“啊，我后悔了”朱星杰低声嘟囔了一句，“不应该在直播做的”

小鬼疑惑地抬起头，被对方凑极近私语了一句什么，然后脸又红了。】

 

 

“居然说悄悄话！而且到底说了什么让琳琳害羞！”

“看口型大概是我现在该死的想亲你之类的？？？”

“楼上眼太尖了吧！”

 

【“今天的直播就到这里吧”朱星杰一手举起手机把镜头移向自己，另一只手消失在了框外。】

 

“欸？才二十分钟啊！这么快结束了？”

“wait杰哥的手在哪里”

“好像是...小鬼的腰上...噫！”

 

【“大家拜拜啦”朱星杰朝镜头笑了一下】

 

直播已结束


End file.
